


Sakura in the Orange Sky

by aia_masanina



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Romance, Romance, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aia_masanina/pseuds/aia_masanina
Summary: ["Nagisa—jika dia tidak diselamatkan olehmu, dia tidak akan lagi di manapun untuk selamanya."] Sebuah pelajaran berharga di bawah sakura di langit sore berwarna jingga. (NagiKaeIto) #SA16





	Sakura in the Orange Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Fanfic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat saat ini.  
> Crosspost dari Fanfiction. Aslinya sudah di publish 2016 lalu. Baru-baru ini saya punya akun AO3, jadi publish di sini.  
> Nagisa agak melankolis.

Malam itu, seluruh hidupnya kembali menjadi hampa.

_Pyar!_

Satu, dua, tiga kembang api meletus di udara, menghiasi langit malam dengan percikan-percikan yang cantik. Tak habis sampai di situ, beberapa kembang api diluncurkan lagi, menciptakan gegap gempita yang membuat orang terkagum. Malam ini ada festival musim panas, dan kembang api adalah penutupnya. Sungguh cantik dipandang mata, sungguh meriah suara letusannya. Pasti festival di tempat sana berlangsung dengan sukses. Menyaksikannya di tempat itu jelas membawa kenangan tersendiri.

Namun, Nagisa sebaliknya.

Di saat semua orang keluar rumah, berbondong-bondong ke taman tengah kota dengan  _yukata_ terbaik mereka, Nagisa memilih diam di kamarnya. Di saat semua orang menyaksikan pesta kembang api di area festival, Nagisa menyaksikan letusan kembang api dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Di rumahnya yang sepi, di kamarnya yang gelap, di balik jendela yang terbuka, ia merenung, memandang percikan kembang api dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada gairah di dalam dirinya. Semuanya terasa begitu hampa, setelah hal yang membuatnya bahagia pergi menjauh dari hidupnya, hanya dengan percakapan telepon.

_"Sudah kubilang juga, Nagisa. Hari ini aku sudah janji dengannya!"_

" _Kenapa, Nagisa ...? Kenapa kau ... sampai melarangku seperti ini?"_

_"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu? Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Nagisa!"_

_"Kau tak berhak mengatur-atur hidupku."_

_"Aku harap ... sejak awal ... kita tidak pernah menjadi teman."_

Percakapan telepon itu belum lama terjadi, namun sudah memporak-porandakan hidupnya dalam waktu singkat. Satu tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya terus menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Nagisa tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari langit, dengan wajah hampa tanpa ada yang bisa mengusik. Pesta kembang api belum juga berakhir. Kembang apinya terus bertambah. Semakin banyak, semakin meriah.

Nagisa sudah cukup melihat itu semua. Muak rasanya, seolah-olah suasana ini sedang mengejeknya. Namun ia tahu, ia pantas mendapatkan ini. Sepatah kata ia ucapkan dengan lirih, dengan rasa sesal yang akan terus bercokol di hati.

"Maaf ..."

Ponsel di tangannya ia jatuhkan sesaat kemudian.

Sebilah pisau di tangannya yang lain ia genggam lebih erat.

Pisau tersebut sudah ia posisikan, siap menggores dalam pergelangan tangan kirinya. Nagisa kembali memandang langit, membiarkan suara-suara letusan kembang api mengisi indra pendengarannya. Ia tak berekspresi. Ia begitu merana, ia begitu bersalah, ia begitu menyesal.

Ia sudah berbuat bodoh selama hidupnya ini.

Keberadaannya adalah pengganggu.

Maka, melenyapkan diri adalah jalan yang terbaik. Memusnahkan eksistensi ini akan membuka kebahagiaan untuk orang yang ia sayangi.

_Ya._

_「_ _Hiduplah baik-baik._ _」_

Nagisa menyayat pergelangan tangannya dalam sekejap mata. Pisau terjatuh, ia pun ambruk. Dengan posisi miring, Nagisa memandang darah yang mengalir dari sayatan di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan, ia makin lemah. Perlahan, darahnya semakin banyak. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya.

Nagisa tidak akan menyesali keputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Nagisa akan membuat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia.

_「_ _Hiduplah baik-baik ..._ _**dan berbahagialah** _ _._ _」_

.

.

.

" _Yare yare_. Ternyata ada satu orang bodoh lagi yang kutemui."

Nagisa terkejut. Masih dalam posisi terkelungkup, ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Pandangannya yang kabur hanya mampu menangkap sosok asing yang berdiri di depannya, dengan seraut wajah ejekan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Siapa ...?"

Senyum pemuda jangkung itu berubah, senyum penuh keyakinan. Nagisa memandangnya lekat, menagih jawaban meski ia sudah di ambang batas. Nagisa juga baru menyadari, sekelilingnya telah berubah. Tidak terlihat lagi ruangan gelap berupa kamarnya. Tidak terdengar lagi suara kembang api yang memenuhi telinganya. Semuanya kini berubah putih, sebersih sebuah kanvas, dengan ia dan pria misterius itu di dalamnya.

Ah, seperti inikah dimensi yang membatasi kehidupan dengan kematian?

Dan pria itu ... mungkinkah ia  _shinigami_?

Khayalan itu berkelebat dalam kepala Nagisa. Ia tak tertawa, karena ia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk tertawa. Lagipula, ia memang agak tidak waras.

_Kalau ia waras, ia tak mungkin bunuh diri._

"Kauyakin mau melakukan ini?" Dengan suara yang tak mengandung rasa simpati, pria berjas cokelat itu kembali angkat bicara. "Pemikiran bodoh apa yang membuatmu ingin mengakhiri hidup, hm?"

Nagisa langsung memandangnya nyalang.

"Siapa yang kausebut bodoh, hah?!" bentak Nagisa di sela-sela napasnya yang putus-putus. "Tidak tahu diri bicara begitu! Kautahu apa—"

Namun dengan tenangnya, pria itu membungkuk sedikit dan berucap dengan senyuman, "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana kehidupanmu nanti kalau kau masih hidup?"

Nagisa terperanjat, kata-katanya langsung terputus. Melihat itu, kedua sudut bibir pria itu semakin terangkat. Tanpa memandang simpatik pada kondisi Nagisa yang akan meregang nyawa, tanpa memandang ngeri pada luka menganga dan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Nagisa, pria berambut hitam itu berjongkok di depannya, membiarkan lelaki muda itu bertanya-tanya, dengan mata yang perlahan-lahan kembali menutup.

"Bagaimana kalau ... kau meloncat ke masa depan?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Sakura at a Orange Sky**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 _Casts_ :

Nagisa Shiota

Kayano Kaede

Itona Horibe

Koro- _sensei_ ( _human version_ ,  _as scientist_ )

AU. Sama sekali tidak ada relasi dengan dunia AnsaKyou sebenarnya, walau sama-sama di bumi. /eh/

 _Warnings_ : OOC,  _typo_ , plot agak absurd. Maafkan. /sungkem/

_Crosspost from Fanfiction_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk  _event_ "Stay Alive 2016"

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Telah dua kali, pandangannya berubah gelap.

Seluruh kehidupannya seolah disedot dalam kegelapan, menyelubunginya dalam kehampaan. Nagisa sudah tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuknya. Nagisa yang memilih, karena itu ia harus menerima.

Pikirnya begitu.

"Nagisa. Nagisa!"

Suara itu menyentaknya dari bunga tidur—bunga tidur yang kelam. Nagisa melenguh, membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Angin sepoi menerpa poni yang menutupi matanya, diikuti helai-helai daun merah jambu yang menari-nari. Salah satu singgah di poninya, seolah sedang menyapa dengan lembut. Nagisa membuka matanya lebih lebar, dan terpana melihat langit musim semi yang cerah dengan awan-awan berarak yang bagaikan kapas gula.

_Eh?_

"Uwaa!"

Nagisa sontak bangun, menegakkan punggung hingga posisi duduk, membuat suara jeritan keluar. Bukan dari dirinya, melainkan dari seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya. Nagisa menoleh ke gadis itu. Pikirannya yang mengabut sontak menjadi jelas begitu memandang sosoknya.

"Nagisa, kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" keluh gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau aneh hari ini."

Nagisa terperangah.

"Kau ... siapa?"

Gadis itu menaikkan alis. Rasanya ia ingin menggampar Nagisa yang bisa-bisanya bertanya dengan wajah sepolos itu. Masa' Nagisa lupa dengan teman masa kecilnya? "Kaubicara apa, sih?" tanyanya balik. "Ini aku; Kayano."

Nagisa semakin terperangah begitu gadis itu menyebutkan namanya. Baiklah, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sosok di hadapannya itu memang mengingatkannya pada Kayano, teman masa kecilnya. Mata cokelatnya, rambut gelombangnya yang kini berwarna hitam, Nagisa tentu tidak akan mudah melupakan gadis yang selalu mengisi hidupnya. Namun, melihat betapa drastisnya perubahan sosok dari seorang Kayano—pengecualian untuk mata cokelat dan rambut gelombang, tentu saja—membuat Nagisa sulit percaya. Sejak kapan ia tumbuh menjadi sedewasa itu? Mengapa Nagisa tak bisa mengingatnya?

"Kaubicara apa?" Nagisa memasang sedikit jarak pada gadis itu. "Kau tak mungkin Kayano."

"Hei, Nagisa. Ini benar-benar aku; Kayano." Raut wajah gadis itu berubah dan serta-merta menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kita ini sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dari kecil hingga sekarang. Lihat, sekarang kita sudah kuliah semester lima, di Universitas Tokyo!"

Nagisa kembali terperangah. Serta-merta ia memandang tangannya sendiri. Tangannya sudah lebih panjang dan besar dari yang ia ingat. Ia memandang pakaiannya; kemeja biru pucat yang dikancing hingga kerah, celana abu-abu, dan sepatu kets putih. Celingak-celinguk lagi, ia memandang sekitarnya. Halaman belakang yang luas dan banyak pohon sakura tempat ia tertidur, serta sebuah bangunan besar dan tinggi di hadapannya yang barangkali adalah kampus. Ia kembali celingak-celinguk. Ia ingin memastikan wajahnya sendiri, sebelum matanya bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu, gadis yang mengaku-aku Kayano.

"Kenapa kau, Nagisa?" Kembali gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, membuat Nagisa tak bisa melepaskan atensi. "Pikiranmu tidak stabil lagi—"

"Kau bukan Kayano ..." Nagisa berucap ragu, mencoba menguatkan pikiran. "Kau bukan Kayano ... ya, kan?"

"Nagisa, ini aku Kayano." Gadis itu bersikukuh. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh wajah Nagisa. "Tenanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan—"

"Kau bukan Kayano! Kau bukan Kayano yang kukenal!" jerit Nagisa. "Menjauhlah!"

"Nagisa!" Gadis itu tak sempat mencegah Nagisa yang berlari meninggalkannya. Entah apalagi yang ada di pikirannya hingga membuat Nagisa panik hingga menjerit-jerit. Pikirannya memang beragam, sulit ditebak, namun gadis itu sudah terbiasa. Bukan kemarin sore ia bertemu Nagisa. Ia sudah bertemu Nagisa sejak lama, dan ia sudah mengenalnya luar dalam.

Meski begitu, meski ia selalu ada di sampingnya, ia tahu satu hal.

_Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan bisa mengerti Nagisa._

Meninggalkan gadis yang mengaku-aku Kayano di halaman belakang yang asri dan sejuk, Nagisa berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya, meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan sebuah wilayah asing yang disebut-sebut Universitas Tokyo, dan Nagisa bersumpah, seumur-umur, ia belum pernah masuk ke tempat ini.

Nagisa menemukan sebuah gerbang terbuka yang barangkali akan membawanya keluar dari sana. Langkahnya makin cepat, dan ia menerobos keluar dari sana. Ia terus berlari, lurus tanpa peduli harus ke mana, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia menuju jalan raya di mana ada sebuah bus yang sedang melintas.

_Ckiiittt!_

Nagisa baru menyadari dan ia tak bisa menghindar.

"AWAS!"

Sebuah tangan menarik bahunya ke belakang, membuat Nagisa tersentak dan terlempar menghindari bus itu. Bus itu melaju melewatinya dengan kencang, tanpa membuat dirinya terluka. Nagisa terperangah, terlalu syok melihat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Napasnya tak teratur, pikirannya bercampur aduk. Ia bahkan tidak ingat untuk bersyukur karena selamat dari kecelakaan konyol akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sesosok pria bersurai pucat dan memakai bandana menghalangi pandangan Nagisa, memandangnya lamat-lamat. Barangkali ia ingin memastikan Nagisa terluka atau tidak. Nagisa kaget dan memundurkan kepala, membuat pria itu mengenyitkan dahi, merasa heran. Lagi-lagi ada orang asing di depan mata Nagisa. Oh, apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Oi, Nagisa. Ada apa denganmu?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Nagisa berdiri. "Kutanya, apa kau baik-baik saja—"

"Jangan sentuh!"

Sontak, Nagisa menepis tangan pria itu. Ia memandang tajam, ketakutan berkecamuk di hatinya. Rasa takut memang mudah menjalari dirinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, dan ia tidak mau cari tahu mengapa.

Pria itu sempat kaget melihat kelakuan Nagisa, namun akhirnya ia memasang wajah tak acuh. "Yah, seperti biasa kau selalu seperti ini."

_Seperti biasa?_

Nagisa ingin bertanya, namun orang itu sudah kembali bicara, "Jadi, apa yang tadi kaulakukan? Kau ingin mencoba mati?"

Ngawur. Bisa-bisa pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Suara Nagisa yang meninggi pertanda bahwa ia mulai emosi. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenaliku. Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Siapa?" Pria itu balik bertanya. "Sekarang sampai timbul penyakit baru yaitu melupakan orang lain, ya?"

"Kaubicara apa—"

"Nagisa, Itona!"

Suara yang familier memanggil nama mereka berdua. Nagisa dengan orang yang sepertinya bernama Itona menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah cemas. Gadis yang tadi, gadis berambut hitam yang mengaku-aku bernama Kayano. Sekali lagi pikiran Nagisa berkecamuk. Ia ingin kembali bicara, namun entah mengapa, tenaganya habis untuk melakukannya.

_"Itona"?_

_Itu ..._

Tanpa menunggu gadis itu berhenti di dekat mereka, pria bersurai putih itu buka suara, dengan sikap tak acuh dan nampak arogan. "Kayano, kau sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah, kan?" ujarnya. "Bawa dia ke mobil. Kita antar dia pulang."

.

.

.

Nagisa memandang ruangan bernuansa cokelat tempat ia di dalamnya, seorang diri. Kamar apartemennya, ia baru mengetahuinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lagi-lagi keanehan yang tak ia mengerti. Sejak kapan ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen? Bukankah ia tinggal di rumah sederhana bertingkat dua, bersama ibunya yang selalu sibuk bekerja?

Nagisa melirik kabinet cokelat kayu di sampingnya. Kabinet itu tak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, sedikit berdebu namun tidak kentara. Nagisa berjongkok dan membuka kabinet itu, memandang bunga krisan dan dupa yang telah dibakar yang mengelilingi pigura sosok yang tak mungkin Nagisa lupakan.

Nagisa meraih pigura itu dan mengusapnya dengan tangan, membersihkannya dari debu. Potret ibunya kembali jelas di sana. Wanita muda bersurai gelap, terlihat energik namun melankolis. Ingat Nagisa ketika sang ibu memandang tak suka padanya, memandang tak suka akan sosoknya sebagai lelaki. Ia mengharapkan Nagisa adalah perempuan, dan jika boleh menjerit, itu adalah satu-satunya harapan yang tak bisa Nagisa kabulkan sebagai seorang anak.

Ibunya meninggal karena kelelahan bekerja, itu yang Nagisa tahu beberapa saat yang lalu. Katanya saat Nagisa baru diterima di universitas. Jelas itu tak terpantri dalam ingatan Nagisa, karena yang ia ingat, ibunya masih bercumbu dengan setumpuk dokumen di kantor dan mengabarkan di telepon kalau Nagisa harus menghangatkan makan malamnya sendiri. Nagisa tak protes, Nagisa hanya mengiyakan. Bukan berarti Nagisa sukarela memahami bahwa ibunya sibuk bekerja demi dirinya, namun ketidakdekatan mereka membuat ia bersikap demikian, bagaikan seorang kenalan yang sama sekali tidak akrab.

Barangkali orang-orang akan menganggapnya sebagai anak durhaka, namun sungguh, Nagisa tidak mengerti.

Nagisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana sikap ibunya pada masa yang tak terekam dalam ingatannya. Apakah ibunya begitu sibuk sampai mulai jarang pulang? Apakah ibunya masih tak acuh padanya? Bagaimana reaksinya ketika melihat ibunya kelelahan bekerja? Apakah ia sempat merawat ibunya dengan baik?  _Apakah sampai akhir Ibu menyayangi dirinya meski bukan perempuan?_

Nagisa meletakkan pigura sang ibu kembali di kabinet. Hatinya berdesir mengingat sang ibu. Senyum Ibu begitu tulus dalam bingkat empat persegi, seolah sedang tersenyum menenangkannya. Nagisa pun ikut tersenyum, tersenyum seolah sang ibu ada di hadapannya tanpa dihalangi oleh pigura kaca. Pertemuan mengharukan tanpa kata itu diakhirnya dengan Nagisa yang menepuk tangan tiga kali, memanjatkan doa untuk sang ibu yang sampai kapanpun akan ia sayangi.

Selesai Nagisa memanjatkan doa, pintu apartemen diketuk tiga. Rupanya itu Kayano, dengan sebungkus makanan di tangan.

"Makan bareng, yuk, Nagisa."

.

.

Sepiring  _teriyaki_ untuk Nagisa, sepiring  _teriyaki_ untuk Kayano. Tak ada jatah untuk pria bernama Itona, karena ia sudah pulang setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Kayano. Nagisa disingkirkan dengan halus, membiarkannya mengamati kamar apartemen seorang diri. Kayano dan Itona berbincang-bincang di kamar Kayano yang tepat di sebelah kamar Nagisa. Hal itu membuat Nagisa merasa terganggu. Ia ingin bertanya, namun akhirnya memilih ia urungkan.

"Nagisa." Kayano memecah kesunyian. Lambat laun Nagisa mulai percaya ia adalah Kayano. "Kau sudah baikkan?"

Dahi Nagisa berkerut. Memasang wajah heran, ia menghentikan suapan dan bertanya, "Me ... Memangnya aku sakit apa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Sejak tadi aku merasa kau banyak pikiran hari ini," ucap Kayano. "Aku jadi khawatir."

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Nagisa. Ia tak berkata-kata lagi, memilih melanjutkan suapan. Hatinya berdesir, entah mengapa. Yang jelas, ia tak ingin Kayano tahu.

"Yah, memang ada beberapa hal yang kupikirkan ..." Nagisa mencoba memilah kata. "Sepertinya aku menyusahkanmu."

_"Sepertinya aku menyusahkanmu."_

Nagisa terdiam.

Tatapan Kayano terpantri pada Nagisa saat ia sedang mengunyah. Ia menelan makanannya, diam, kemudian terkikik kecil. Nagisa kembali panik, merasa kata-katanya salah, namun Kayano segera berujar, "Kita sudah lama berteman. Sudah sewajarnya."

Nagisa membutuhkan waktu untuk bereaksi setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Kayano. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian bersama Kayano, ia melanjutkan suapan. Mereka makan begitu lahap sehingga  _teriyaki_ habis begitu cepat. Perut mereka penuh, tapi rasanya mereka ingin tambah.

Setelah mencuci peralatan makan yang seenaknya ia ambil dari dapur Nagisa, Kayano pamit kembali ke kamar. "Aku ke sebelah dulu, Nagisa," ucapnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku."

Nagisa hanya berucap sekadarnya dari sofa dan membiarkan Kayano keluar tanpa diantar. Ruangan pun sunyi kembali, suara AC yang dinyalakan pun tidak terdengar. Nagisa menjatuhkan badannya di sofa, posisinya menyamping menghadap meja. Ada banyak pikiran yang berkelebat di kepala Nagisa, begitu berat hingga membuat capek. Kantuk mulai menyerang. Sepertinya, Nagisa perlu tidur sebentar.

Angin musim semi yang hangat menggedor-gedor jendela. Tengah hari sudah berlalu. Satu hari belum terlewati, dan Nagisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, di sebuah masa yang tak ia kenal.

Masa yang disebut "masa depan".

.

.

Kayano mengunci pintu apartemennya dan memerhatikan sekeliling. Apartemen yang memiliki warna dan interior sama persis dengan kamar Nagisa, dengan tata interior sebagai berikut: dapur kecil yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu depan, ruang santai yang dilengkapi satu set sofa dan televisi layar datar, satu kamar tidur kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan, serta kamar mandi di sudut yang lain. Apartemen mereka termasuk kelas menengah, dan tentu harga sewanya sedikit lebih mahal. Kayano bahkan harus sampai kerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di restoran. Namun, meski rutinitasnya padat, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, terutama Nagisa, orang yang harus ia jaga.

Penampilan Kayano yang anggun tak menjamin bahwa ia rapi dalam segala hal. Kamar apartemen yang berantakan adalah buktinya. Kayano menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus merapikan agar ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Kayano memilih merapikan kamar tidurnya sebelum merapikan ruangan yang lebih luas. Ia mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di kasur, menatanya kembali pada meja dan rak buku. Kertas-kertas yang berhamburan ia pungut satu demi satu, kemudian menumpuknya di sudut ruangan untuk dipilah nanti. Saat ia meletakkan di sana, matanya menangkap sebuah kardus yang berdebu di sebelah lemari. Letaknya memang agak tersembunyi, dan jelas jarang disentuh olehnya. Kayano menarik kardusnya ke tengah ruangan. Sepertinya ia akan menemukan benda-benda menarik.

Menyingkirkan debu dengan tangan, Kayano membuka kardus cokelat yang nampak lusuh itu. Isinya barang-barang lama, barang-barang di masa SMA yang kini tak terpakai. Kayano tersenyum, terbuai oleh nostalgia sejenak. Ia mengambil dan mengamati satu demi satu barang yang ada sembari berceloteh singkat nan riang. Masa SMA memang sudah lama berlalu, namun keberadaan barang-barang itu seolah membuatnya merasa ia baru lulus kemarin. Ah, sekarang ia sedang kuliah semester lima. Sudah lama sekali.

Barang kelima yang ia ambil secara acak adalah sebuah buku kecil bergambar beruang cokelat. Ia langsung teringat, "Oh, buku  _diary_ -ku yang kesebelas." Ia memang sudah senang menulis buku  _diary_ sejak kelas lima SD. Tak heran berapa banyak  _diary_ yang ia punya dan bertumpuk di rumah. Buku  _diary_ -nya yang sekarang adalah buku  _diary_ keenam belas, dan lembarnya pun mau habis. Sepertinya ia harus segera membeli lagi.

Mempunyai banyak buku  _diary_ bukan berarti ia senang menjaga itu semua. Buktinya, buku  _diary_ pertamanya saja sudah raib dari gudang. Yang di kardus itu pun hanya ada empat. Semuanya ditulis waktu ia masih SMA. Syukur masih ada  _diary_  yang tersisa. Kayano tergoda untuk bernostalgia sejenak. Ia langsung membuka satu halaman.

_Sabtu, 19 Agustus 2014_

_Malam ini janjian dengan Itona untuk pergi ke festival musim panas bersama-sama. Aku mengenakan_ yukata  _kuning yang imut. Kuharap aku tidak terlihat kekanak-kanakan._

Kayano terkikik kecil, membayangkan dirinya di masa lalu. Malam musim panas saat kelas dua SMA, ia mengenakan  _yukata_ kuning cerah dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua.  _Yukata_ itu dipilihkan khusus oleh kakaknya, Aguri. Sekilas memang terlihat imut, namun jika dilihat baik-baik, ternyata lumayan norak. Kakaknya terus memaksa Kayano untuk memakainya, dan akhirnya Kayano berpasrah dengan takdir. Semoga ia tidak dipermalukan.

 _Ternyata Itona juga mengenakan_ yukata _. Aku kaget sekali, mengingat dia orang yang cuek dalam berpakaian. Tak kusangka dia memujiku. Katanya aku manis seperti boneka._

 _"Kau manis."_ Teringang ucapan Itona setelah memerhatikan Kayano dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, meski ekspresi wajah dan nada suara tidak mendukung. Kalau saja Kayano tidak mengenal Itona sejak lama, pasti ia sudah menggamparnya.  _"Seperti boneka._ Yukata  _itu cocok untukmu."_

Ingat Kayano begitu mendengar pujian itu, pikirannya melayang ke awang-awang hingga membuatnya salah tingkah. Kalau saja ia sedang sendiri, mungkin ia sudah menari-nari saking gembiranya. Mana sangka Itona memujinya dengan kata-kata manis, menganggapnya imut seperti boneka. Pasti Itona punya rasa padanya kala itu.

Atau mungkin yang sebenarnya Itona punya satu selera dengan Aguri?

 _Kami mengelilingi festival bersama-sama. Festivalnya ramai sekali, untung kami tidak terpisah. Kami mampir ke_ stand  _tangkap ikan mas dan aku menang. Aku memberikan dua ikan mas yang kutangkap pada Itona sebagai oleh-oleh. Itona menraktirku permen apel dan_ yakisoba _. Kami makan di taman kota sambil menyaksikan kembang api. Kembang apinya indah sekali. Sayang Itona tidak menembakku waktu itu._

Wajah Kayano bersemu merah membaca kalimat terakhir. Ya, kala itu memang ia mengharapkan Itona menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia yakin Itona punya rasa padanya, bahkan ialah yang mengajak Kayano mendatangi festival itu bersama-sama. Pada akhirnya, itu tidak terjadi, namun hubungan mereka tetap terjalin dengan baik sebagai teman, walau cukup dipertanyakan karena mereka sering terlihat bersama. Butuh lebih dari setahun, atau tepatnya ketika pengumuman seleksi masuk universitas, di tengah euforia karena berhasil masuk universitas dan jurusan bergengsi, Itona menyatakan cinta padanya. Kayano yang tengah berteriak gembira, langsung terpaku dengan wajah memerah hingga ke kuping. Dengan suara patah-patah, dengan rasa gugup yang menjalar, Kayano menganggukkan kepala seraya mengatakan hal yang sama,

_"Aku juga ... menyukaimu."_

Kayano senyum-senyum sendiri. Memori yang manis, terlalu manis hingga tak bisa dilupakan. Maksudnya, hei, itu kali pertama ia melihat wajah Itona bersemburat merah. Apalagi, setelah Kayano ikut menyatakan perasaannya dari lubuk hati terdalam, Itona langsung mengalihkan wajah, lalu dengan suara pelan menahan gugup ia bertanya,  _"Hei, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"_. Meski mereka berada di tengah lautan manusia yang masih bereuforia di depan papan pengumuman, Kayano tak ragu untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya. Seolah urat malu dan gengsinya jabat tangan, Kayano melompat ke pelukan Itona dan berkata,  _"Ya!"_ dengan suara lantang, membuat Itona kelimpungan dan menyeret Kayano dari kerumunan sebelum membuat kembali keributan yang bisa mencoreng nama baik mereka di kampus.

Peristiwa itu sudah terjadi cukup lama, namun manisnya masih tersisa. Hubungan mereka memang mengalami pasang surut, tak banyak bedanya ketika mereka masih menjadi teman. Sikap Itona begitu menjadi pacar tidak serta-merta menjadi semanis kembang gula, namun Kayano menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ia sudah kenal lama dan menyukai apapun darinya. Lagipula, sikap Itona yang cenderung tertutup membuatnya mampu menyembunyikan beragam kejutan yang akan membuat Kayano terkaget di saat tak terduga. Hal itu makin menambah memori di kenangan, juga lembar-lembar yang habis ditulis di buku  _diary_ -nya.

Kayano berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran dan kembali mengunci memori manis itu rapat-rapat. Iris cokelatnya langsung menekuri paragraf berikutnya.

_Minggu, 20 Agustus 2014_

_Hari ini aku menemani Nagisa seharian di rumah sakit. Aku membawakan apel kesukaannya, Kondisi Nagisa mulai membaik. Aku minta maaf atas kata-kata kasarku malam itu. Nagisa juga minta maaf padaku, dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak marah padanya. Seharusnya aku ingat kalau itu sudah hal biasa._

Kayano tertegun. Membaca paragraf itu membuat memorinya kembali melempar ke masa lalu, di saat yang berbeda. Memori manis penuh gula yang tadi mengisi benaknya kini berganti dengan memori penuh gundah. Memori di mana ada Nagisa, di mana pria itu terluka karena dirinya, hingga membawa sesal sampai sekarang. Hal itu memang tak tercatat dalam  _diary_ , karena baginya itu sangat menyakitkan. Lagipula, tidak perlu dicatat pun akan terus melekat dalam memori. Tak akan hilang sampai kapanpun, bersama rasa sesal ini.

Kayano tidak mau kejadian itu terulang. Ia akan bertanggung jawab. Karena itu, ia mengutamakan Nagisa di atas segalanya. Ia bersama Nagisa saat pria itu membutuhkannya, tak peduli apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat itu. Untungnya Itona mau mengerti. Karena itulah, mereka tidak putus hubungan hingga kini.

Kayano beralih memandang keluar jendela, refleks karena angin menerpa rambutnya. Angin musim semi kini cukup hangat, membawa aroma sakura penyegar hari. Salju sudah mencair sejak lama dan digantikan oleh helaian sakura yang berguguran sepanjang hari, namun jujur Kayano masih merindukan musim dingin yang lalu. Banyak kejadian menyenangkan, banyak memori indah. Bersama Itona, juga bersama Nagisa. Kayano tersenyum lagi. Rasanya hatinya mulai kembali menghangat.

Namun, senyum itu lenyap seiring dengan satu pertanyaan yang terbit di hati Kayano. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, namun sepertinya kekhawatiran memang tak akan pernah hilang dari dirinya, terlebih ada perubahan yang sudah mulai ia rasakan.

_Apakah semuanya akan selalu seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi, namun Nagisa belum tergerak untuk menyalakan lampu. Cermin di hadapannya tak jemu-jemu ia pandangi, memerhatikan lekat wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul di sana. Cermin persegi panjang itu baru Nagisa bersihkan saat sadar ia belum menyaksikan wajahnya sendiri. Nagisa pun yakin ia tak punya cermin itu sepanjang yang ia ingat. Ia pasti baru membelinya saat pindah kemari, atau saat cermin sebelumnya pecah karena suatu sebab.

Tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada sosoknya sekarang, kecuali satu; potongan rambutnya. Potongan rambutnya kini tidak—menurut sebagian orang—senyentrik dulu. Kini rambutnya hanya diikat satu, poninya pun lebih rapi. Sisi imut yang dulu sering membuatnya disangka perempuan kini telah ditanggalkan. Nagisa mengulas senyum tipis. Ia berharap ibunya tidak membenci penampilannya yang sekarang.

Pria bersurai cakrawala siang itu merenung. Tangannya menyentuh cermin, dan kembali memandang wajahnya sendiri. Wajah yang rupawan, wajah yang matang, wajah yang seharusnya baru ia saksikan lima tahun mendatang. Memang ini adalah masa di mana lima tahun berlalu. Semuanya pun melihat Nagisa sebagai pria berumur 21 tahun yang sedang menempuh kuliah semester lima. Namun, sebenarnya tidak. Jiwanya tidak. Memorinya pun tidak.

_「_ _Bagaimana kalau kau meloncat ke masa depan?_ _」_

Tawaran aneh dari seorang ilmuwan terngingang di kepala Nagisa. Ia ingat, saat itu ia tidak menerima ataupun menolak. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak diberi kesempatan menjawab, karena semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Saat ia sadar, musim sudah berganti. Fisiknya berubah, sekitarnya berubah, hidupnya pun berubah.

Ia masih kelas dua SMA sebelum terlempar ke masa depan. Musim panas masih berlangsung sebelum terlempar ke masa depan. Ibunya masih ada, rumahnya belum dijual, semuanya belum berubah sebelum ia terlempar ke masa depan!

Hanya dua hal yang tidak berubah.

Yang pertama, Kayano masih bersamanya dan selalu di sampingnya.

Yang kedua ...

 _Ping!_ Nagisa sontak melirik ponsel yang berada di pinggir meja. Ponselnya pun sudah berganti,  _smartphone_ yang entah harganya berapa. Nagisa ragu bisa menggunakannya, namun melihat ada notifikasi masuk membuatnya penasaran. Ia membukanya, dan layar ponselnya langsung membawa ke aplikasi  _chatting_ yang tak ia kenal. Lima tahun lalu, ia masih berkomunikasi menggunakan  _e-mail_. Rupanya tak hanya dari dirinya saja berubah. Dunia pun berubah.

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Oi, Nagisa._

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Ping!_

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Oi, di-read, dong._

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Aku tadi mengirimimu undangan grup. Diterima, ya._

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Buruan! Lagi rame, nih._

Nagisa mengenal nama itu karena ingat ia adalah teman sekelasnya waktu kelas satu SMA. Apa ia satu universitas dengannya? Nagisa menahan diri untuk bertanya dan buru-buru melihat notifikasi undangan grup. Butuh waktu beberapa saat karena ia masih kebingungan menggunakan ponselnya. Ketika ia menerima undangan grup, notifikasi ponselnya langsung penuh sesak hingga berbunyi berkali-kali. Nagisa yang terkaget-kaget berusaha membaca  _chat_ satu demi satu. Jarinya pun menggeser layar ke bawah perlahan-lahan.

_**Karma:** _ _Oi, aku baru gabung, nih. Ini grup apaan?_

_**Karma mengirim stiker (beruang** _ **pink** _**minum susu stoberi)** _

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Ah, telat kamu, Karma!_

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Njir, stikernya!_

_**Mae_Hiro mengirim stiker (kelinci muntah busa)** _

_**Isogai:** _ _Mana Nagisa? Dia juga baru gabung, kan?_

_**Terasaka:** _ _Oi, Nagisa! Respon cepat!_

Tak disangka, semua anggota grup berisi sebagian kecil dari teman-teman sekelasnya waktu SMA. Sekali lagi Nagisa bertanya-tanya apa mereka juga belajar di universitas yang sama dengannya. Ah, mungkin tidak semuanya, atau bahkan mungkin ada yang tidak kuliah dan memilih bekerja. Melihat Terasaka mengirim pesan lagi, Nagisa buru-buru meresponnya.

_**Nagisa:** _ _Doumo._

_**Karma:** _ _Oh, Nagisa. Kau juga baru gabung, ya?_

_**Nagisa:** _ _Aku disuruh gabung._

_**Karma:** _ _Lebih tepatnya dipaksa, kan? (emot nyengir)_

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Oi, aku juga melakukannya gara-gara dipaksa! Terasaka marah-marah dari tadi!_

_**Terasaka:** _ _Oi, siapa yang maksa, hah?_

_**Isogai:** _ _Kalian semua jangan bertengkar. Ayo kita mulai saja._

_**Isogai** _ _: Semua sudah hadir, kan?_

_**Muramatsu:** _ _Hadir._

_**Yoshida:** _ _Osh!_

_**NakaRio:** _ _Yoi._

_**Kirara:** _ _Hadir ..._

_**Kirara mengirim stiker (pemurung beraura gelap)** _

_**Ritsu ,:** _ _Ritsu di sini! ,_

_**Kayano bergabung dalam obrolan.** _

_**Kayano:** _ _Hei, semuanya. Maaf aku baru gabung._

Nagisa tertegun sesaat.

_**Isogai:** _ _Oke, semuanya sudah bergabung. Terasaka, silakan bicara._

_**Terasaka:** _ _Oi, kenapa harus aku?!_

_**Muramatsu** _ _: Kau kan yang buat grupnya._

_**Yoshida:** _ _Dan karena kau teman baiknya. :D_

_**Terasaka:** _ _Siapa yang teman baik?! Sial, aku nggak bisa menonjokmu sekarang, Yoshida. Cepat balik ke kampus sini!_

_**Yoshida:** _ _Oi, aku lagi betulin motor. Lagian aku bolos. Dosennya malesin._

_**Kayano:** _ _Udah dong kalian! Kalau nggak ada yang mau bicara, biar aku aja._

_**Kayano:** _ _Jadi, teman-teman, sesuai dengan nama grupnya, kita mau buat rencana untuk ngerayain ulang tahun Itona tanggal 31 nanti._

Ulang tahun? Pria angkuh bernama Itona itu sebentar lagi berulang tahun? Atensi Nagisa menyorot nama grup  _chat_ tempat ia bergabung. "Squard Perencana Ultah Itona". Ah, ia baru sadar.

_**Karma:** _ _Hee ... berarti tinggal seminggu lagi, dong._

_**NakaRio:** _ _Karma, jangan sembarangan mencomot kentang gorengku!_

_**Karma:** _ _Impas karena kamu mencuil kulit ayamku, Rio. (emot nyengir)_

_**Ritsu ,:** _ _Wah, pasti kalian berdua lagi kencan! ,_

_**Yoshida:**_ _Sialan kau, Karma! Jangan menebar_ fuwa-fuwa _di sini!_

_**Nagisa:** _ _Ano ..._

_**Kayano:** _ _Teman-teman, jangan ribut sendiri, dong! Kita lagi membicarakan ulang tahun Itona!_

_**Muramatsu:** _ _Kenapa kau sampai mengajak kami? Kalian kan pacaran. Nggak mau ngerayain berdua?_

_**Kayano:** _ _Muramatsu!_

Nagisa tertegun lagi. Jadi dugaannya memang tidak salah. Mereka berdua—Kayano dan Itona—memang sepasang kekasih. Sejak kapan? Nagisa kembali bertanya-tanya.

_**Isogai:** _ _Itona kan teman kita. Kita juga ingin merayakannya bersama-sama, kan?_

_**Karma:** _ _Hee ... nggak mau. Aku nggak mau jadi penghalang orang yang lagi kasmaran._

_**NakaRio:** _ _Hei, Karma._

_**Karma:** _ _Lagian, aku juga sibuk dengan monster pirangku satu ini~_

_**NakaRio:** _ _KARMAAAA!_

_**Terasaka** _ _: Jangan menebarkan kemesraan di sini, bego! Cepat balik ke topik utama!_

_**Isogai:** _ _Jadi kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Itona minggu depan. Dengan kejutan, tentunya. Ada yang punya saran?_

Kemudian pembicaraan berlanjut dengan ajuan berbagai rencana, mulai dari rencana realistis hingga rencana absurd (dan jelas yang mengajukan adalah Karma). Nagisa hanya memberi komentar singkat, bertanya rincian atau menanggapi tiap ide. Kayano di dalam grup pun juga tampak bersemangat. Jujur, Nagisa tak nyaman, namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Nagisa mengunci layar ponsel dan meletakkannya di meja, tak peduli notifikasi yang datang beruntun membuat ponselnya kembali menyala dan bergetar berkali-kali. Ia memandang tangannya, kemudian mengepalnya dan beralih pada langit senja di jendela. Warna kuning dan oranye berbaur jadi satu, awan-awan  _blueberry_ pun berarak perlahan. Tinggal menghitung menit mentari akan tenggelam, dan artinya, Nagisa telah melewatkan satu siang menjadi sosok dirinya yang baru.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang bergema di hati Nagisa. Berapa lama ia akan seperti ini? Mengapa ia dilemparkan ke masa ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu jelas ditujukan pada satu orang, dan hingga kini belum muncul kembali di hadapannya. Namun, ada juga satu pertanyaan lagi yang menyita pikiran Nagisa. Pertanyaan yang bukan ditujukan untuk siapa-siapa. Pertanyaan yang mungkin lebih tepat ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya di masa yang seharusnya belum terjadi.

_Apakah ia akan menyenangi hidupnya di masa sekarang?_

_**Rasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda.** _

.

.

.

Hari-hari menjadi mahasiswa mulai Nagisa rasakan di hari berikutnya. Kayano bertanya apakah ia sudah siap presentasi materi Bahasa Inggris, dan jujur saja Nagisa ketar-ketir. Hari ini pun mereka terlambat berangkat kuliah, maka mereka berlari kocar-kacir sembari menggigit roti tawar di mulut masing-masing. Di kereta, Kayano merapalkan materi minggu lalu yang akan menjadi soal  _pre-test_ nanti, dan saat Nagisa ingin ikut menghafalkannya, Kayano tertawa hingga membuat Nagisa salah tingkah. "Kau lupa? Kau kan tidak mengambil kelas itu, Nagisa." Nagisa pun hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

Setelah melewatkan kelas dengan otak mumet dan perut lapar, Nagisa dan Kayano naik kereta bersama-sama. Mereka memakan panganan ringan yang dibeli di stasiun. Nagisa bengong memandang jendela dan Kayano memandang layar ponsel. Tak ada yang bicara di kereta yang sepi sampai ketika Kayano tiba-tiba merapat padanya, bahkan menyenggolnya, dan mencecarnya dengan semangat tanpa peduli Nagisa sempat mengaduh. " _Ne, Ne,_ Nagisa. Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?"

Nagisa melupakan rasa sakitnya dan beralih pada layar ponsel Kayano yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Layar ponselnya tengah menampilkan katalog berbagai jenis jam tangan. Nagisa mengerutkan dahi. "Kau ingin membeli?"

"Ya." Kayano mengangguk ceria. "Untuk kado ulang tahun Itona."

Nagisa tertegun lagi, untuk ke sekian kali. Ada perasaan ganjil di hatinya, namun berusaha ia tutupi. Ia tidak tersinggung ketika melihat teman dekatnya begitu memikirkan kado untuk sang kekasih, karena Nagisa pun mendapat perlakuan yang kurang lebih sama. Kayano selalu memberinya kado tiap hari lahirnya, merayakannya baik hanya berdua atau bersama teman-teman mereka. Namun Nagisa tidak tahu, apakah Kayano selalu bersemangat merancang kejutan ulang tahun untuknya sama seperti ketika ia ingin merayakan ulang tahun Itona?

"Jadi kau dan dia benar-benar berpacaran, ya ..."

"Eh?" Kayano menyadari gumaman Nagisa, namun apa yang ia gumamkan tak tertangkap telinga. "Kaubicara apa?"

Nagisa tersentak dan menatap Kayano yang kebingungan. Ah, entah mengapa hatinya memaksa untuk menahan diri. "Bukan apa-apa." Nagisa tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke ponsel dan menunjuk satu gambar. "Kurasa yang ini."

"Yang itu? Ternyata kita memang satu selera ya, Nagisa!" Kayano berujar senang, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangan tanda kesigapan. " _Yosh,_ kalau begitu, aku harus lebih bersemangat mengumpulkan uang!"

Melihat Kayano yang tampak senang, Nagisa tersenyum, namun ia tidak bermaksud ikut senang. Senyumnya terlihat hambar. Nagisa menyadari dan tak bisa mengelak, bahwa ia merasakan perasaan yang berkebalikan dengan Kayano saat ini. Ia tidak senang, ia sedih. Namun, ia tak mungkin mengutarakannya dan merusak kebahagiaan Kayano hari ini.

Pengumuman stasiun tujuan berikutnya terdengar dari pengeras suara, membuyarkan lamunan dengan suara robotnya. "Oh, aku harus turun di sini." Kayano buru-buru menghabiskan kentang gorengnya dan beranjak dari bangku. "Dah, Nagisa. Aku kerja sambilan dulu."

Nagisa membalas lambaian tangan dari pintu setelah mengantar Kayano turun. Ia memandang Kayano yang berpaling dan berlari hingga menghilang dalam kerumunan. Pintu kereta menutup dan kereta kembali berjalan, membawa dirinya menjauh dari khalayak ramai, dengan hati yang begitu hampa.

Nagisa menyadari dan tak bisa mengelak, bahwa ia tak senang dan merasa sedih. Hal itu sudah ia rasakan dari dulu, dulu sekali. Semenjak ada orang lain yang mengisi hati Kayano, semenjak Kayano menyebut-nyebut namanya, semenjak ia—Nagisa—sudah tak lagi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ingin Kayano habiskan waktunya bersama-sama.

Nagisa menyadari apa yang ia rasakan.

_Cemburu._

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya lagi berlalu tanpa ada kehadiran Kayano dalam setiap waktu Nagisa. Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu tak kurang dari satu jam di pagi hari untuk sarapan dan berangkat bersama, dan hanya itu. Mereka bahkan tak lagi makan malam bersama karena Kayano pulang ke apartemen begitu larut dan tak pernah mengunjungi Nagisa untuk bertukar cerita. Nagisa tahu bukan karena menghabiskan waktu bersama Itona, tetapi karena bekerja sambilan lebih keras untuk mendapatkan honor lebih. Itona tak mungkin tega membiarkannya pulang malam sendiri. Lagipula, ia punya mobil.

Di grup  _chat_ , Kayano menggembor-gembor ingin membuat pesta kejutan yang benar-benar mengagetkan Itona, dan semua setuju tanpa lama-lama.  _Siapa yang tidak ingin melihat wajah kaget Itona-_ kun _saat aku mencocokkan saus_ wasabi _ke hidungnya?_  Karma berkata demikian dan langsung disetujui Nakamura dan Hazama dengan kiriman suara kikikan menyeramkan. Nagisa jelas tak kuasa mengubah keadaan dan hanya mengiya-iyakan saja. Semua menyiapkan dengan semangat. Semua tak sabar menantikan hari ulang tahun Itona datang.

Nagisa tak menyumbang ide apapun untuk pesta kejutan ulang tahun Itona, memikirkannya saja tidak. Bukannya ia benci, namun memang, ia tak senang akan hubungan Kayano dan Itona. Ia tak senang akan keberadaan Itona. Ia tak senang Itona berada di lingkar hidupnya dan mengambil hati Kayano-nya yang begitu berharga, hingga suatu saat Kayano bisa meninggalkannya.

Perasaannya begitu bercampur aduk.

Hari telah gelap dan tak ada tanda-tanda Kayano pulang. Nagisa menghela napas dan menutup gorden jendela. Ketika ia beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam, mendadak ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja ruang santai berdering. Nagisa segera meraih ponsel dan mengamati nama penelepon. Rupanya hanya deretan angka yang tertera. Siapa gerangan yang menelepon?

Nagisa jelas ragu untuk mengangkat meski ia penasaran. Ia berpikir siapa yang menelepon. Tetapi, entahlah, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh mengabaikan telepon yang satu ini. Akhinya pada dering kesepuluh, Nagisa mengangkat telepon.

"Halo."

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Nagisa tersentak mendengar suara yang tak asing. "Kau ... jangan-jangan—"

 _"Bukan 'jangan-jangan', tetapi memang iya."_  Orang tersebut menanggapi keterkejutan Nagisa dengan enteng.  _"Aku orang yang mengirimmu ke masa depan."_

Pikiran Nagisa langsung bergerak cepat hingga ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosi. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengirimku ke masa ini?"

 _"Ah, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya?"_ Pria itu memainkan rambut hitamnya, kemudian membiarkannya tertiup angin bersama jas panjang cokelatnya. Ia memandang bulan dari tempatnya "bersantai", di atap gedung tinggi pencakar langit.  _"Panggil aku Koro-_ sensei _, dan aku adalah ..._

 _..._ time traveller _."_

Nagisa kembali terkejut.

" _Time traveller?!"_ ulang Nagisa dengan nada kaget. "Maksudmu, kau penjelajah waktu?!"

 _"Sebutan yang kurang keren, Nagisa_ -kun." Koro- _sensei_ melangkah mengitari atap dan berpindah posisi.  _"Tapi, seratus untukmu."_

Nagisa masih sulit mengendalikan kekagetannya hingga tak dapat mengontrol nada suaranya. "Dan darimana kau tahu namaku?!"

 _"Aku tahu di suatu hari, Nagisa-_ kun _,"_ jawab Koro- _sensei_ dnegan senyum membingkai.  _"Tapi, tidak di malam itu."_

Nagisa menautkan alis tidak mengerti. "Ma ... Malam itu?"

 _"Malam di mana kau bunuh diri, Nagisa-_ kun."

Nagisa tertegun.

"Malam ... di mana aku bunuh diri?"

Kedua sudut bibir Koro- _sensei_ makin naik. Ia menghentak kaki, berhenti di sudut atap yang lain. Sikapnya begitu elegan seolah tidak menyadari bahwa atap itu tidak berpagar dan tinggal selangkah lagi baginya untuk menjatuhkan diri dan mati.  _"Nagisa-_ kun _, aku tidak suka mengulang penjelasan yang sama dua kali, jadi aku akan memberikan penjelasan hanya untukmu."_

 _"Nagisa-_ kun _, hidupmu di masa depan hanya berlangsung selama seminggu."_

Nagisa kembali tersentak. "Eh ...?"

 _"Ini hari keempat kau berada di masa saat kau berumur 21 tahun, ya kan?"_ ujar Koro- _sensei_  kalem meski angin kencang sedang menerpa wajahnya.  _"Itu artinya, kau hanya dapat hidup tiga hari lagi."_

"Tiga hari lagi?" Nagisa mengulang dengan wajah bingung bercampur panik. "Kenapa? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

 _"Nagisa-_ kun _, kemampuanku selaku profesor penjelajah waktu belum cukup untuk membuatmu bertahan lebih lama di masa depan."_ Bulan purnama di atas kepala Koro- _sensei_ mulai muncul di antara bintang, dan dengan di ketinggian seperti itu, bulannya terlihat dekat hingga seolah dapat dicapai.  _"Aku hanya bisa melakukan sampai sini untuk subjek pertamaku."_

"Subjek?" Nagisa mencengkeram ponselnya. "Kau menjadikanku subjek?"

 _"Aku perlu subjek untuk menguji teknik baru mesin waktuku, Nagisa-_ kun," jelas Koro- _sensei_.  _"Dan aku menemukanmu di malam itu. Aku tahu memindahkanmu ke masa lalu tak ada gunanya, maka aku memindahkanmu ke masa depan."_

Wajah Nagisa terlihat geram. "Kau gila."

 _"Aku memang demikian, Nagisa-_ kun." Nada suara Koro- _sensei_ begitu kalem meski tahu Nagisa marah padanya.  _"Ingat Albert Einstein? Dia gila dan menjadi ilmuwan. Aku juga."_

Nagisa masih terbakar amarah hingga sulit mencari kata-kata. Koro- _sensei_ kembali melanjutkan ucapan.  _"Tetapi kau tidak akan bisa, Nagisa-_ kun," ucapnya dengan senyum.  _"Kau gila, tapi kau tidak cerdas."_

Nagisa tidak terima. "Kau mengejekku?!"

_"Mengejek tindakan bunuh dirimu itu? Tentu saja."_

Nagisa menghela napas pelan. Batin menyuruhnya menenangkan diri. Sekarang tidak ada emosi memuncak di hatinya, namun wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Kau tidak mengerti."

Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum.  _"Mungkin aku tidak mengerti, Nagisa-_ kun _."_ Suara kalem yang sama terdengar sintetis di telepon.  _"Tapi, aku yakin kau mendapat pelajaran."_

Nagisa diam. Suara angin kencang di telepon terdengar bagaikan gemerisik semak. Pikirannya tersita, namun entah apa, ia pun tak paham. Ia melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Setelah seminggu itu, apa yang terjadi denganku?"

 _"Kau lenyap, dan tidak ada yang mengingatmu karena belum waktunya kamu hidup di masa itu,"_ jawab Koro- _sensei_.  _"Kembali ke malam itu, dan lihat bagaimana takdir mengatur."_

Nagisa kembali bungkam. Suasana begitu hening sampai detik jarum jam terdengar. Ada pertanyaan besar yang menggeronggoti batin Nagisa. Pertanyaan bagaimana nasib dirinya ke depan, setelah kembali ke masa seharusnya.

**"Apa aku akan mati?"**

Dan Koro- _sensei_ menanggapi dengan senyuman yang sama.

 _"Kau masih bertanya, Nagisa-_ kun _?"_

Nagisa tahu ia tidak perlu jawaban. Logika telah mengatakan segalanya, meski terlemparnya ia ke masa depan tidak bisa dibayangkan dengan logika. Ia sadar telah berhadapan dengan profesor gila, profesor yang mengubah ketidakmungkinan menjadi pasti, dan Nagisa adalah buktinya. Nagisa mengerti akan jalan pikirannya, karena ia pun sama, atau setidaknya  _pernah_. "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana takdir mengaturku."

 _"Kau tidak cerdas, tapi kau cukup pintar."_ Tersirat ejekan yang jelas dalam pujian sang profesor.  _"Kau hanya bisa menerima, karena semuanya bermula dari kau."_

Nagisa tersenyum hambar. Entah berapa kali senyum itu terulas untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Rasa getirnya, rasa sedihnya. Nagisa tahu waktunya tak banyak lagi, dan ia melewati hari demi hari tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sebelum kesempatan ini tiada, Nagisa kembali angkat bicara. "Bisa aku bertanya satu hal, Koro- _sensei_?"

Agaknya Koro- _sensei_ menyimpan kesan tersendiri terhadap Nagisa, maka ia menyunggingkan senyum ramah meski tak terlihat oleh lawan bicara.  _"Silakan."_

"Kenapa kau mengirimku ke masa depan?" Suara Nagisa terdengar rendah. "Dari kata-katamu, mesin waktumu juga bisa mengirimku ke masa lalu, kan?"

Koro- _sensei_ jelas telah menyiapkan alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa. Alasan yang jujur, alasan kongkret yang benar-benar membuatnya mengirimkan subjek ke masa depan alih-alih masa lalu.  _"Kalau aku mengirimmu ke masa lalu, kau tidak akan belajar apa-apa, Nagisa-_ kun _."_

Dahi Nagisa mengenyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Kau mulai menyadarinya sejak aku mengirimmu ke masa depan."_ Rupanya lagi-lagi Koro- _sensei_ tidak ingin menjabarkan alasan hingga gamblang.  _"Kau hanya tinggal memperjelasnya."_

Nagisa menghela napas. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa—"

 _"Baiklah, pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini, Nagisa-_ kun." Koro- _sensei_ tiba-tiba memutus pembicaraan.  _"Aku yang ada di tahun 2014, mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."_

"Eh, tunggu—"

Namun Nagisa terlambat untuk membuat Koro- _sensei_ berubah pikiran. Telepon diputus secara sepihak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Dijauhkan telepon dari telinga dan dipandangnya layar ponsel. Terdengar angin malam mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Waktu telah banyak berlalu sejak Nagisa mengangkat telepon. Hari makin larut, tanda bahwa hari keempatnya di tahun 2019 akan segera berakhir.

Sementara itu, di suatu malam pada tahun 2014, seorang pria jangkung masih berdiri di sana, di sudut atap gedung pencakar langit. Bulan makin naik ke tengah cakrawala malam, tanda satu hari di masa mudanya akan segera berakhir. Tubuhnya yang ia miliki bukanlah tubuhnya di masa seharusnya—sepuluh tahun ke depan. Tubuhnya yang terlihat adalah tubuhnya kala ia masih muda, masih berangan mengembangkan mesin waktu, sekaligus mendapatkan cinta meski akhirnya kandas.

"Nah, kita lihat saja, Nagisa- _kun_." Koro- _sensei_ berbincang di sela terpaan angin malam. "Bagaimana takdir yang sejatinya mutlak ... dapat mengaturmu."

.

.

.

Nagisa sedang di kereta pada sore esoknya sambil memainkan ponsel untuk mengusir jemu. Grup  _chat_ "Squard Perencana Ultah Itona" sedang ramai saat ini, namun Kayano absen sejak pagi karena kesibukannya. Karma dan Nakamura kompak menyusun rencana untuk mengusili Itona demi meramaikan pesta kejutan. Hazama menyetujui dengan mengirimkan  _voice note_ suara kikikan menyeramkan dan Terasaka mengetik dengan tanda seru banyak-banyak untuk menyuruhnya diam. Isogai dan Maehara memberitahu kalau mereka telah pergi membeli perlengkapan pesta dan memesan kue atas permintaan Kayano. Ritsu bertanya di mana Kayano dan mengapa Nagisa tidak bersamanya, dan Nagisa menjawab Kayano sedang kerja sambilan di kota sebelah.

Semua berjalan biasa bagi Nagisa sampai ketika Yoshida mengirim pesan,  _Oi, salah satu dari kita harus mengalihkan perhatian Itona agar pesta kejutan kita tidak ketahuan._

Nagisa tertegun. Ia membaca  _chat_ berikutnya yang datang begitu cepat mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya.

_**Karma:** _ _Hee ... kau pintar juga, Yoshida. (emot nyengir)_

_**Yoshida:** _ _Karma, awas kau!_

_**Muramatsu:** _ _Betul juga, ya. Siapa yang mau? Aku pass._

_**Yoshida:** _ _Pass._

_**Karma:** _ _Aku juga pass._

_**NakaRio:** _ _Aku harus menjaga kejutan yang kurancang khusus untuknya sampai Itona datang ke pesta kejutan kita. Pass._

_**Terasaka:** _ _Aku malas dan banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Pass._

_**Kirara:** _ _Pass._

_**Isogai:** _ _Kalian semua tidak ada yang mau? Apa lebih baik aku saja?_

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Jangan kau, Isogai. Kau yang paling sibuk selain aku. Selain itu, pesta kita bisa hancur berantakan kalau tidak ada kau._

_**Isogai:** _ _Karena itu, kamu jangan mengacau, Maehara._

_**Mae_Hiro:** _ _Kok jadi aku?!_

_**Ritsu ,:** _ _Ugh, Ritsu juga pass, deh. Ritsu nggak mau berduaan dengan Itona. , Nagisa-kun, kamu bagaimana?_

Nagisa tidak segera menjawab, masih tertegun. Teman-temannya di grup  _chat_ saling bersahutan mengusulkan dirinya. Terasaka bahkan ribut menyuruhnya cepat merespon, membuat Nagisa makin bimbang. Sejatinya ia juga tidak mau menerima tugas itu, karena memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya ia mengalihkan perhatian Itona dan membawanya ke pesta kejutan tanpa sekalipun terpikir olehnya?

Memikirkan nama lelaki itu membuat pikiran Nagisa melayang. Jika teman-temannya di grup  _chat_ adalah teman-temannya saat SMA, maka Itona juga adalah salah satu teman yang ia kenal saat itu. Ia memang pangling dengan sosok Itona sekarang, namun bukan berarti ia lupa. Ia kenal Itona sejak lama, cukup baik, terutama pada satu fakta:

Itona adalah alasan Kayano tidak lagi menjadikan Nagisa satu-satunya.

Ingatannya yang tak terekam karena loncatan ke masa depan membuat Nagisa bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini. Ia tak bisa menanyakannya pada Kayano karena takut disangka aneh lagi. Lagipula, ia sulit menemukan waktu untuk berbincang lama dengan Kayano, sementara waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi. Menanyakannya pada Itona mungkin juga bukan pilihan yang bijak, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus bertemu dengan Itona. Ia harus menanyakan padanya demi menjawab kegundahan di hatinya, baik di masa depan, ataupun di masa seharusnya.

Nagisa menghela napas, kemudian mengetik balasan.

_**Nagisa:** _ _Baiklah, aku yang akan menjadi pengalih perhatian._

.

.

Nagisa baru saja menjejakkan kaki di stasiun ketika tiba-tiba suara familier berteriak memanggilnya.

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa terperanjat mendapati Kayano ada di depannya. Kayano langsung turun dari kereta di seberangnya, kemudian berlari menghampiri Nagisa. Wajahnya begitu cemas sedari tadi. Kayano menatap Nagisa lamat, membuat Nagisa kikuk. Gadis itu mengucap sepatah kata setelah ia selesai mengatur napas. "Nagisa, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Nagisa memasang tampang bingung. "Ma ... Mau bicara apa?"

"Itu ...  _Ano_..." Kayano tampak kesulitan menyusun kata. Sadar mereka berada di keramaian, Kayano menarik tangan Nagisa untuk membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. "Ikut aku, Nagisa."

Nagisa membiarkan dirinya ditarik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, walau ia tetap memasang wajah kebingungan. Kayano berjalan terburu-buru menghalau kerumunan menuju pintu keluar stasiun, membuat Nagisa mau tak mau mengikuti. Sikap Kayano jelas berbeda hari ini. Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Apa yang ingin ditanyakannya? Namun Nagisa memilih sabar.

Kayano membawanya ke taman sakura yang ada sebelah stasiun. Nagisa terkagum. Baru kali ini ada taman sakura seindah itu di sekitar sini. Sesuai deskripsi, taman tersebut penuh sakura yang bermekaran, lengkap dengan guguran helai sakura yang jatuh bagaikan hujan. Ada air mancur di mana helai-helai sakura berenang di permukaannya. Ada area bermain anak-anak di sebelahnya, namun tiada anak-anak yang bermain. Taman itu begitu sepi. Barangkali karena jam sibuk, dan sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam.

"Nagisa." Kayano angkat bicara setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan di satu kursi taman, namun wajahnya menunduk tanpa menatap Nagisa. "Ada ... Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Nagisa sedikit takut, namun ia mencoba tenang. "Bi ... Bicara apa?"

"Itu ..." Dari wajahnya, Kayano terlihat ragu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menjauh dari tatapan Nagisa. Menatap Nagisa hanya akan membuatnya makin bimbang. Sekarang saja, ia tak mampu menyusun kata. "Maaf, tidak jadi."

"Eh?" Ekspresi keheranan tergurat di wajah Nagisa. "Memangnya ada apa, Kayano? Apa yang mau kaubicarakan?"

"Maaf, tidak jadi," ujar Kayano, masih tanpa menatap Nagisa. "Kita pulang saja."

"Kayano, jangan disimpan sendiri." Nagisa mencoba mendesak. "Apa kau punya masalah? Mungkin ... mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit—"

"Aku bingung, Nagisa." Kayano sontak memandang Nagisa yang terperanjat. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya frustrasi. "Aku ... Aku bingung bagaimana membicarakan ini. Ini di luar pikiranku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa memercayai ini."

Nagisa makin kebingungan melihat tingkah Kayano. "Tunggu, apa—"

"Ini pasti bohong!" Kayano kembali menatap Nagisa dan mencengkeram kedua lengannya erat. "Nagisa, kita sudah bersama sejak lama, ya kan? Dari TK sampai kita kuliah, kan? Kita juga pernah jalan-jalan bareng ke Osaka untuk merayakan diterimanya kita di universitas, ya kan—" Kayano terperanjat. "Tunggu ..."

"Kayano?" Nagisa masih bertanya-tanya ketika Kayano melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Nagisa dan mengalihkan wajah, seolah sedang berpikir. Ucapan Kayano yang begitu cepat dan panik tadi membuat Nagisa sulit menangkap kata-katanya. Ia tak mengerti. Mengapa Kayano jadi sekacau ini? Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya?

"Kita pernah jalan-jalan bareng ke Osaka?" ucap Kayano dengan suara rendah, kemudian perlahan-lahan ia berpaling menatap Nagisa. "Waktu ke Osaka setelah pengumuman seleksi masuk universitas, aku pergi berempat saja dengan orang tua dan kakakku ..." Begitu atensinya terpaku pada wajah Nagisa, bola mata Kayano melebar. "... tidak ada kau ..."

Nagisa pun tidak bisa membayangkan ucapan Kayano. Ia dan Kayano pernah jalan-jalan ke Osaka setelah dinyatakan diterima di universitas? Hal itu jelas tidak terekam dalam memori Nagisa, karena ingatannya berhenti ketika mereka masih kelas dua SMA, ditambah lima hari di masa depan ini.

_Apa Kayano mulai menyadari jati dirinya?_

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Nagisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik. Tidak ada yang bisa dicurigai oleh Kayano, kecuali kalau ada hal lain di luar kemampuannya. Lagipula, Kayano tidak menyebut-nyebut dirinya yang terlempar dari masa lalu. Ia hanya menyebut suatu memori, suatu kenangan, suatu ingatan yang tak terekam dalam kepala Nagisa dan kini diragukan olehnya.

_"Kau lenyap, dan tidak ada yang mengingatmu—"_

Nagisa tertegun.

"Ah, pasti aku hanya lupa." Kayano tertawa kecil seraya mengibaskan tangan. "Maaf aku meragukanmu. Kita kan dari dulu memang selalu bersama-sama. Ya kan, Nagisa?"

Nagisa sungguh terpana memandang senyum cerah Kayano yang ditujukan untuknya, khusus untuknya. Sudah lama sekali Nagisa tidak mendapatkan senyum setulus itu dari Kayano. Namun, rasa bersalah langsung mengalahkan rasa senang Nagisa. Kayano salah. Ia tak pernah bersama-sama Kayano selama itu, setidaknya di dalam memorinya. Nagisa hanya bersamanya sampai di musim panas kelas dua SMA, dan mungkin setelah itu, ia mati.

Seharusnya Nagisa mengatakan "tidak". Seharusnya Nagisa mengatakan kenyataan sebenarnya, bahwa di dalam raga ini—jika raga ini memang ada di masa depan—adalah dirinya yang berumur enam belas tahun, dirinya lima tahun lalu di mana ia masih kelas dua SMA. Namun melihat senyum Kayano, Nagisa tak tega. Ia tak tega membuat gadis yang begitu berharga itu kebingungan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan gadis itu, ia ingin mempertahankan senyum itu. Maka, dengan sedikit keraguan di hati, Nagisa memilih berbohong.

"Y ... Ya."

Kayano tersenyum makin cerah, perasaan lega memenuhi hatinya. Ia berdiri, lalu berputar-putar riang sebelum berhenti untuk menatap Nagisa lagi. "Kita pulang, yuk, Nagisa."

Nagisa diam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia ikut berdiri dan menyusul Kayano yang telah berjalan lebih dulu. Di belakang Kayano, Nagisa kembali merenung. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tindakannya benar. Ia harus menyembunyikan semua ini, dan mengikuti perjalanan masa depan ini sampai akhir.

Terbesit satu pertanyaan pada benak Nagisa membuatnya tersentak. Ia menatap sosok Kayano dari belakang. Kayano tampak senang sehingga tidak menyadari kegundahan Nagisa. Nagisa ingin bertanya, Nagisa ingin menanyakan pertanyaan besar padanya, pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama ini. Nagisa mengulurkan tangan ke arah bahu Kayano, bermaksud menghentikan langkah. Hanya ini kesempatannya, bertanya pada Kayano, sebelum waktunya habis dan kesempatan sirna untuk selamanya.

Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih menurunkan tangannya, dan mengikuti sang gadis di belakang.

.

.

.

Hari-H telah tiba, tepat pada tanggal 31 Maret. Teman-temannya dari berbagai lokasi sudah meluncur menuju tempat pelaksanaan pesta, dan tinggal Nagisa yang tersisa. Nagisa berjalan mengitari koridor kampus dengan perasaan berat. Ada di mana Itona? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengannya?

"Yo."

Nagisa tercengang saat menemukan Itona berdiri di sisi pintu utama gedung fakultas. Gayanya santai sekali, berdiri dengan satu kaki ditekuk ke belakang hingga sol sepatunya menempel di tembok. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke saku, sementara tangan kirinya memutar-mutar kunci mobil. Gaya pakaiannya pun cenderung cuek meski memenuhi aturan kampus. Kaus berkerah abu-abu dengan tulisan merek di sisi kiri dada berukuran kecil, celana  _jeans_ biru dongker, serta bandana yang tak pernah absen dipakai. Melihat Nagisa yang berhenti melangkah karena tegurannya, Itona melempar kunci mobil dan menangkapnya kembali sembari berdiri tegak, dengan wajah angkuh yang sekilas terlihat menyebalkan.

"Nagisa, ikut aku." Itona setengah membalikkan badan sembari bertukas. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Itona bahkan tidak bertanya apakah Nagisa punya waktu atau tidak, atau bertanya apakah Nagisa mau ikut dengannya atau tidak. Itona memang tidak berubah, angkuh dan semaunya sendiri. Nagisa tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti. Toh, ia memang harus bersama Itona. Semoga pesta kejutan mereka tidak ketahuan.

Berani bersumpah, seumur-umur Nagisa jarang sekali naik mobil, apalagi mobil sedan sebagus milik Itona. Itona yang menyetir di sampingnya begitu fokus ke depan, diam tanpa berkata-kata. Nagisa tidak tahu bagaimana membuka pembicaraan, jadi ia ikut diam dan memandang arah yang sama. Mereka sudah jauh dari kampus dalam waktu singkat dan sekarang memasuki jalan raya pegunungan. Sebenarnya, Nagisa akan dibawa ke mana?

Itona menghentikan mobil setelah mendapatkan tempat di area parkir, dan dengan ketus menyuruh Nagisa turun. Begitu turun, Nagisa terperangah. Sebuah bangunan artistik bernuansa cokelat berdiri menjulang di depan mata, begitu cocok dengan nuansa alam daerah pegunungan. Ketika ia mengikuti Itona masuk ke dalam bangunan, rasa kagum Nagisa makin bertambah. Konsep restoran itu sungguh cantik dan memikat, seolah membaur dan mengeksplor penuh nuansa alam yang menjadi konsep dasar lokasi. Dan rasa kagum Nagisa berada di puncak ketika Itona membawanya ke lantai tiga, lantai teratas tanpa atap, di mana seluruh pemandangan pegunungan tersaji begitu indah di depan mata, membuat siapapun pengunjung merasa makin dekat dengan alam.

"Waw." Nagisa yang kini merapat pada pagar yang mengitari lantai, berdecak mengucap kagum. Ia pun juga bisa melihat lebih leluasa karena tidak ada pengunjung lain selain mereka berdua. Semua meja-kursi kosong, namun Nagisa memilih berdiri untuk menyaksikan langit biru lebih dekat.

"Ini tempat favoritku. Aku dan Kayano sering berkunjung ke sini," jelas Itona sembari melangkah ke samping Nagisa. " _Maa_ , Kayano memang suka tempat yang tinggi, sih."

Rasa kagum Nagisa sontak hilang begitu mendengar kata-kata Itona. Jadi ini tempat kencan mereka berdua? Berapa lama mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di sini? Dan kenapa Nagisa harus baru mengetahuinya sekarang?

"Oh ..." Nagisa hanya dapat memberi tanggapan singkat.

Itona membalikkan badan dan menyadarkan punggungnya pada pagar. " _Sate_. Aku akan langsung bertanya saja."

"Nagisa." Itona menoleh memandang Nagisa dengan tatapan serius. "Kau ingin aku putus hubungan dengan Kayano?"

Nagisa tercengang, tak menyangka Itona akan bertanya demikian. Padahal ia juga ingin membahas hal yang kurang lebih sama. Angin berhembus, menerpa lembut surai cakrawala siangnya. "Apa ... maksudmu?"

Nagisa dapat melihat sorot mata Itona yang begitu dalam dari seIa-sela rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Itona diam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Aku kenal Kayano, berarti aku kenal kau juga. Aku tahu kalian teman dekat, dari kecil, bahkan sampai sekarang. Kayano memang pacarku, tapi dia masih sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Baru kali ini aku menemukan persahabatan yang bisa seawet itu."

"Dan kau tidak suka, kan?" Itona langsung melancarkan pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi. "Kau tidak ingin Kayano, teman terbaikmu—tidak,  _gadis yang kau cintai_ , tidak bisa kaumiliki dan menjadi milik orang lain?"

Nagisa kebingungan. Mulutnya gelagapan mencoba memilih kata. Itona tak sabar. Ia langsung melontarkan kalimat tegas. "Jawab, Nagisa."

Bagaimana Nagisa harus menjawabnya? Ia sungguh bingung. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, namun ia juga tidak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sudah banyak kebohongan yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri, baik di masa depan ini, maupun di masa ia seharusnya.

_Dan selalu mengenai fakta yang sama._

Akankah ada yang berubah kalau Nagisa menghentikan kebohongan ini? Akankah ada yang berubah kalau dirinya memilih jujur? Apakah yang akan terjadi bila Nagisa, pria nelangsa yang terus mengharapkan hal yang mustahil, menyatakan tantangan pada Itona yang memiliki hal yang membuatnya iri setengah mati?

"Ya." Nagisa juga menjawab tegas. "Aku benci denganmu. Aku tidak suka Kayano mencintaimu, atau siapapun, selain aku."

Itona menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali terlihat, dan sekali ia tersenyum, senyumnya begitu menyebalkan. "Kurasa itulah yang membuat ketidakwarasanmu bertambah."

Nagisa menyorot matanya lebih dalam, siap menanggapi perang dingin dari Itona. "Kau mengejekku tidak waras tanpa alasan?"

"Sayangnya aku punya alasan, dan kau pasti tak akan lupa," ujar Itona dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tanpa cela. "Malam festival musim panas waktu kelas dua SMA. Kau mencoba bunuh diri, ya kan?"

Nagisa terperanjat.

"Kurasa aku tidak sok tahu mengenai alasannya." Itona menandaskan. "Karena Kayano bersamaku. Karena itu persahabatan kalian berantakan. Dan karena itu, kau merasa ..." Jeda sesaat. " _... Kayano tidak lagi ingin bersamamu."_

.

.

Memori yang bagaikan lorong waktu memaksa Nagisa untuk mengingat masa lalu. Masa lalu yang pahit. Masa lalu yang mengubah drastis hidup mereka, dan di dalam hidup Nagisa, ia bahkan sampai terlempar ke masa depan.

Sejatinya, semua berawal dari kejadian yang cukup lama, tepat sehari sebelum Hari Kasih Sayang di tahun pertama SMA mereka.

_"Nagisa, apa menurutmu Itona suka cokelat ini?"_

Semua berawal dari sana.

Siapa itu Itona? Apa ia satu SMA dengannya? Nagisa tidak tahu karena tidak pernah peduli, namun melihat Kayano yang tampak begitu memikirkan Itona—dan Nagisa baru tahu saat Kayano menanyakan pendapat mengenai cokelat buatannya.  _Hell_ —, Nagisa langsung mencari tahu. Ia menguntit Kayano yang pergi ke kelas Itona saat jam istirahat, mengamatinya yang mengintip ragu-ragu di ambang pintu dan menyaksikan Itona yang sedang membaca buku. Itona tak kunjung melirik ke arahnya, Kayano pun tidak kunjung memasuki kelasnya. Pada akhirnya, Kayano kabur karena malu, dan memilih meletakkan cokelat buatannya di loker sepatu Itona. Nagisa kembali mengintip waktu pulang sekolah, dan ketika melihat sosok berambut jabrik putih dengan wajah kaku membuka loker sepatunya dan meraih cokelat buatan Kayano, barulah Nagisa mengetahui sosok Itona.

Kayano tak henti-hentinya mengungkapkan rasa senangnya pada Nagisa karena Itona menerima cokelat buatannya. Nagisa hanya menanggapi dengan senyum hambar. Ia mencoba tidak memikirkannya, ia mencoba tidak peduli, karena ia yakin, Kayano akan terus bersamanya, tanpa dimiliki oleh lelaki lain.

Nyatanya, makin hari Kayano makin memikirkan Itona. Makin hari mereka berdua pun makin dekat. Nagisa tak menyangka, Nagisa tak suka, namun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ingin ia berkata bahwa Kayano jangan dekat dengannya, ingin ia berkata bahwa Kayano harus berhenti memikirkan Itona, ingin ia berkata bahwa Kayano harus terus bersamanya. Namun pada akhirnya semua kata-kata itu hanya berhenti di tenggorokan, dan Kayano juga tidak menyadarinya, membuat Nagisa makin gundah hingga mencari pelampiasan.

_Ia sadar, ia tidak waras._

Batinnya mudah kacau setiap kali ada masalah yang menimpanya. Pikirannya mudah kalut setiap kali ia tak mampu mencari penyelesaiannya. Ia melampiasakannya dengan emosi membara. Berteriak, melempar barang, meninju tembok hingga tangannya retak, adalah hal yang lumrah dilakukannya. Ia bahkan tak ragu mengusik hidup orang lain, mengatur atas keegoisan sendiri. Kayano-lah yang menjadi korbannya, Kayano-lah yang  _selalu_  menjadi korbannya.

Namun, meski dirinya selalu bertindak egois, Kayano terus ada di sampingnya. Menuruti apapun yang ia mau, menenangkannya ketika ia marah, menghiburnya ketika ia sedih, dan bahkan rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan kewarasan Nagisa. Semua gadis itu lakukan untuk membahagiakan Nagisa, seolah ia tak peduli dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bahkan ketika Kayano sedang kasmaran terhadap Itona pun, Kayano masih berlaku sama. Namun, kegundahan Nagisa tetap tak tersampaikan. Kayano tak pernah tahu.

Sampai akhirnya, semua telah mencapai batasnya. Kayano muak dengan Nagisa. Nagisa tidak memperbolehkan Kayano pergi bersama Itona ke festival musim panas, namun Kayano tetap pergi. Nagisa yang terlambat mengetahui menelepon segera, dan ketika Kayano mengangkat telepon di dering kelima, suara dentang tujuh kali jam di taman kota menjadi pembuka.

"Kayano, di mana kau?" cecar Nagisa. "Kau janji akan datang ke rumahku untuk menemaniku, kan?"

Sekon demi sekon terlewati dengan diam, dan akhirnya Kayano berkata,  _"Maaf, Nagisa. Aku sudah ada janji lain."_

"Janji lain? Jangan bilang kau pergi dengannya ke festival musim panas!" tuduh Nagisa. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh pergi! Pulang sekarang!"

 _"Sudah kubilang juga, Nagisa—"_  Suara Kayano di seberang telepon tertahan sesaat.  _"Hari ini aku sudah janji dengannya!"_

"Batalkan saja! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya!" tukas Nagisa. "Kau harus pulang sekarang!"

Jika saja Nagisa ada di sana, ia pasti melihat wajah Kayano yang begitu tercengang dan terluka. Sesaat Kayano tak mampu membalas. Berkelebat pikiran hadir di benaknya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Nagisa lagi.

 _"Kenapa, Nagisa ...?"_  Suara Kayano terdengar serak. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis.  _"Kenapa kau ... sampai melarangku seperti ini?"_

Mendengar nada suara Kayano membuat Nagisa tersadar. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia membuat Kayano menangis! Namun Nagisa diam, membiarkan hening menyapa demi menenangkan diri.

 _"Apa salahnya aku pergi ke tempat ini, Nagisa? Kenapa aku dilarang pergi dengan Itona?"_ tanya Kayano bertubi-tubi, tanpa sadar membuat emosi Nagisa kembali memantik.  _"Aku kenal dia sejak lama dan dia baik. Aku sudah berjanji dengannya. Tolong, sekarang ini saja, biarkan aku pergi dengannya. Aku sudah lama menyukai Itona—"_

"Kau tidak pantas bersama Itona!"

Kayano terhenyak. Napasnya tertahan dan sesaat ia pikir detak jantungnya telah berhenti.

"Kau tidak pantas bersama dia." Suara Nagisa merendah, dengan selingan helaan napas yang berat. "Kau tidak pantas ... Kau tidak pantas ..."

 _"A ... Apa maksudmu, Nagisa?"_ Kayano berusaha menahan amarah sekaligus bingung.  _"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu? Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Nagisa!"_

Nagisa dapat merasakan amarah Kayano meski hanya melalui telepon. Ia berhenti mengatur napas, berpikir dalam diam. Nagisa sudah membohongi diri sendiri dan inilah yang terjadi. Mungkinkah ia harus jujur? Jika ia memilih jujur sekarang, akankah Kayano luluh dan memaafkannya? Akankah semua akan kembali seperti dulu sesuai yang Nagisa inginkan?

"Kayano, kau tidak boleh bersama dia, atau siapapun ..." Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan nada berbisik dijeda sesaat. "Kau hanya boleh bersamaku ..."

Hening. Kayano tak merespon apa-apa. Apa artinya Kayano memahami dan luluh hatinya? Apa artinya Kayano bersedia menjauhi Itona demi dirinya? Dengan hati berdetam-detam karena takut, Nagisa menunggu jawaban.

 _"Nagisa_." Kayano berucap dengan suara rendah.  _"Aku sudah bersamamu selama ini, dan inilah yang kaulakukan padaku."_

Nagisa tercenung.

 _"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Jika kau sekali lagi bertindak egois seperti ini, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapimu lagi,"_ lanjut Kayano.  _"Jangan mengekangku lagi. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Kau tidak berhak mengatur-atur hidupku."_

Nagisa sungguh tercengang hingga tak bisa berkata-kata.

 _"Maaf, aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi,"_ tandas Kayano dengan suara lirih.  _"Harus aku akui, aku menyesal bersamamu, Nagisa. Aku harap ... sejak awal ... kita tidak pernah menjadi teman."_

"Kayano—"

Namun sambungan telepon telah diputus. Nagisa benar-benar membatu. Setelah melewati detik dalam diam, ia akhirnya menurunkan telepon dari telinga. Ia memandang jendela. Kembang api pertama meletus di langit, disusul oleh kembang api lainnya. Jumlahnya banyak, indah, memikat mata, namun Nagisa memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar, merasakan dirinya kini begitu hampa.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Nagisa masih tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri. Karena keegoisannya, Kayano muak dengannya. Karena keegoisannya, Kayano menjauh darinya. Kayano pergi darinya, perasaannya pun tidak tersampaikan. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa sesalnya, meminta maaf, sekaligus mengukung dirinya sendiri agar tidak menghalangi Kayano menuju kebahagiaannya?

Mata Nagisa melirik sebuah benda berkilat di bawah kakinya. Ia tak ingat kapan benda itu ada di sana, namun ia tak peduli. Dibungkukkan badannya dan diambilnya benda itu, kemudian kembali berdiri tegak dan memandang langit. Langit telah penuh oleh warna-warni kembang api. Pasti festival musim panas berlangsung dengan meriah. Pasti semua orang yang hadir di sana begitu menikmatinya.

Termasuk Kayano ... bersama Itona.

Membayangkan Kayano yang tersenyum cerah, membayangkan Kayano yang memandang langit dengan kagum, membayangkan Kayano yang berceloteh riang mengungkap gembira, semua berkelebat di pikiran Nagisa. Ia yakin pasti sekarang Kayano sedang demikian, di luar sana, bersama pria yang ia cintai. Bukan dengan dirinya, bukan dengan Nagisa, karena selama ini, ia selalu menyakiti hatinya. Kayano tak akan mungkin tertawa lepas bersamanya. Kayano tak akan mungkin bahagia bersamanya.

Kayano akan lebih bahagia tanpa adanya pengganggu,

yaitu dirinya sendiri;

_Nagisa._

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Nagisa. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah satu kebaikan dari dirinya untuk Kayano, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. Kayano harus bahagia. Kayano harus bahagia dengan melepaskan diri darinya.

"Maaf ..."

Ponsel dijatuhkan dan terbanting di lantai. Pisau ia genggam lebih erat, dan ia memutuskan untuk mati.

.

.

Nagisa tidak yakin ia mati atau tidak. Di masa depan ini, ia memang masih hidup. Namun ia tidak yakin. Ia tidak yakin masa depan ini  _benar-benar ada untuknya_.

Ia merasa tidak pantas.

Ia sudah berbuat banyak kesalahan. Ia egois, ia gila. Seandainya ia memang masih hidup di masa seharusnya, mengapa takdir begitu berbaik hati padanya?

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan alasanmu itu, Nagisa." Itona melanjutkan ucapan. "Aku tahu sejak awal. Kau begitu mudah ditebak."

Nagisa tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia hanya memandang Itona yang kini mendongak menatap langit. Sekali lagi angin sepoi menyapa. Udara musim semi membuatnya begitu sejuk.

"Kau benar ..." Nagisa menundukkan pandangan dan tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik."

"Otakmu benar-benar miring sehingga kau membuat Kayano menjauh darimu," ucap Itona tanpa peduli ucapannya menusuk hati. "Tapi pada akhirnya, dia menyesal terlalu cepat. Itulah kenapa kalian cepat baikan. Kau harus mensyukurinya."

Nagisa tertegun sesaat. Jadi di masa depan ini Kayano menyesal untuknya? Apakah di masa seharusnya juga terjadi hal yang sama?

_Dan apakah Nagisa akan menyaksikannya?_

"Jadi, Nagisa. Pertanyaan terakhir." Itona menegakkan badan dan menghadap Nagisa. Terpancar sungguh-sungguh di matanya. "Kau mencintai Kayano?"

Pertanyaan itu membangkitkan rasa terpendam di hati Nagisa, rasa yang berusaha ia tutupi selama ini. Ia berpikir ia tak mungkin mengungkapkan, ia berpikir ia tak mungkin jujur mengakui. Namun, kini semuanya berbeda. Nagisa memandang Itona dalam, ikut membuktikan keseriusannya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku," tukas Nagisa. "Kau ingin menyingkir dari Kayano dan membiarkan aku menjaganya sebagai kekasih?"

"Pertanyaanku yang tadi bukan penawaran untukmu."

Itona mengucapkan dengan serius, sorot matanya pun begitu dalam. Nagisa dapat merasakan hal itu. Di balik tatapan angkuh dan sikap cuek seolah tidak mengenal cinta, Itona serius ingin menjaga Kayano dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka untuk selamanya. Kayano mencintai Itona, Itona pun mencintai Kayano. Ikatan mereka sudah begitu kuat, dan Nagisa tahu, tidak akan ada cara yang dapat memutuskannya.

Nagisa kembali mengulas senyum. Hati ini terasa lega.

"Itona- _kun_ , sedari dulu aku juga ingin membicarakan hal yang sama denganmu, dan kau yang memulai duluan," ujar Nagisa. "Tapi, aku sudah mendapatkan semua jawabannya, dan sekarang aku bisa menjabarkan apa yang kurasakan."

"Aku mencintai Kayano," lanjut Nagisa. "Kayano memaafkanku atas semua keegoisanku dan bersedia mengulang semuanya denganku. Aku punya kesempatan dengan ini. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak rela Kayano dimiliki orang lain."

Itona diam mendengarkan.

"Tetapi, aku akan rela bila itu dapat membuat Kayano bahagia."

Itona tertegun.

"Dia sangat bahagia bersamamu. Dia sangat memikirkanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu," ujar Nagisa lagi. "Dan aku yakin, kau juga mencintainya."

Langit biru perlahan berubah jingga, pertanda sore mulai tiba. Angin musim semi yang berhembus entah mengapa menghangat, menyapu surai-surai mereka dengan lembut. Nagisa menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Itona masih tertegun, seolah tidak percaya sikap Nagisa yang belum pernah ia lihat. Nagisa tampak begitu berbeda. Ia tampak begitu dewasa. Pasti ia telah belajar sesuatu, sesuatu mengenai keikhlasan.

"Buatlah ia makin bahagia," ucap Nagisa. "Lebih dari ini, selalu, untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

Nagisa tak perlu repot-repot memutar otak untuk menggiring Itona karena Itona sudah berkata ia akan mengantar Nagisa sampai ke apartemen. Begitu tiba di apartemen, Nagisa mengajak Itona mampir. Alasannya tak jauh-jauh; Kayano ada di apartemen dan rindu bertemu dengan Itona.

"Kau bercanda," cetus Itona yang mengikuti Nagisa menyusuri koridor apartemen. "Dia kerja sambilan dan tak mungkin pulang jam segini."

"Percaya saja padaku." Nagisa menekan tombol  _lift_ dan melangkah masuk diikuti Itona. Apartemen Nagisa dan Kayano ada di lantai tiga. "Dia ada di sini dan ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Dia tidak akan meminta orang lain untuk mempertemukan dia denganku." Itona melirik Nagisa yang menekan tombol lantai lima, dan berucap curiga. "Tunggu, kenapa kita ke sana?"

"Dia menunggumu di atap," jelas Nagisa. "Kau akan melihatnya sendiri."

 _Lift_ membawa mereka dengan cepat menuju lantai teratas. Mereka keluar menuju tangga atap beriringan. Itona memasang wajah bertanya-tanya yang tidak kentara, namun ia tetap mengikuti Nagisa meniti tangga menuju pintu atap. Itona tak menyangka apa yang sedang menunggunya di sana, begitu Nagisa membuka pintu atap dan mendorongnya keluar menyapa jingga di langit sore.

_"SURPRISEEEEE!"_

Itona tertegun begitu melihat Yoshida dan Muramatsu menembakkan  _conffetti_  ke arahnya. Itona tak sempat mengelak ketika Terasaka memukul punggungnya dan mendorongnya ke tengah atap. Semua temannya ramai-ramai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, membuat Itona bengong tak percaya. Ia ingat hari ulang tahunnya, namun sikapnya yang cuek membuatnya mengabaikan hari istimewanya. Ia tak peduli tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya, bahkan Kayano sekalipun. Karena itu, setajam-tajamnya pemikiran dirinya, ia tak pernah menyangka akan diberi pesta kejutan ini, pesta meriah yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan-kenangan manis dan konyol di SMA.

Kayano hadir di hadapannya dengan membawa kue ulang tahun. Wajahnya ceria dan gembira. Ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menyuruh Itona meniup lilin. Itona lagi-lagi tertegun sebelum akhirnya ia meniup lilin. Setelah selesai, alih-alih memakan kue ulang tahun atau mendapat kecupan manis dari Kayano, Itona langsung ditawan Terasaka dari belakang, dan ia harus sekuat tenaga mengelak dari serangan pasta  _wasabi_ Karma dan Nakamura. Pesta berlangsung begitu meriah. Semua tertawa lepas di bawan langit sore berwarna jingga.

Nagisa memandang semua itu dari jauh sembari tersenyum. Ia tak berminat bergabung, ia hanya ingin menonton. Memandang keceriaan yang kini kembali mengisi hidupnya yang telah lama kerontang, hatinya pun menghangat. Semua berjalan dengan baik. Ia mendapatkan banyak pengalaman, ia mendapatkan kembali keceriaan, di masa depan ini, di saat-saat terakhir menikmati hidupnya.

Ia bisa pergi sekarang.

.

.

.

Nagisa memandang pohon sakura yang lebat di sudut halaman apartemennya. Ia sendirian, pergi diam-diam dari pesta yang masih berlangsung. Ia melamun begitu lama sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang datang ke arahnya, memanggilnya dengan suara familier yang selalu Nagisa rindukan.

"Nagisa."

Kayano. Nagisa menoleh ke samping dan benar mendapati Kayano di sisinya. Oh, rupanya Kayano sadar bahwa Nagisa tidak ada di atap. Apa hanya karena itu Kayano turun menghampirinya?

"Kayano ..."

"Sedang apa di sini, Nagisa?" tanya Kayano lembut. "Melamunkan apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Nagisa gelagapan. Sadar sebenarnya ada yang sembunyikan, Nagisa akhirnya memasang wajah serius. "Kayano, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Kayano memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Mau tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang bodoh." Nagisa terlihat salah tingkah. "Sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"

"Hm ... kita mulai kenal saat TK, kira-kira saat umur lima tahun." Kayano berpikir-pikir sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu sembari memandang Nagisa dengan senyum ceria. "Yah, kira-kira enam belas tahun. Kenapa?"

"Apa kita selalu bersama?"

"Ya, kita selalu bersama, dari saat itu hingga sekarang—" Ucapannya dengan nada yakin tiba-tiba terputus. Kayano berpaling dan bergumam, "'Sampai sekarang'?"

Nagisa mengerti gerak-gerik Kayano. Sesuai dengan kata-kata Koro- _sensei_ , Nagisa tidak akan diingat begitu ia lenyap. Dan gejala itu sudah mulai nampak bahkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin maksudnya, Nagisa adalah makhluk ilusi di masa ini. Mungkin maksudnya, Nagisa tidak pernah ada di masa ini, dalam artian sebenarnya.

_"Apa aku akan mati?"_

Nagisa memejamkan mata, dan menghela napas pelan.

"Kayano." Nagisa berbicara dari balik punggung Kayano. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi."

Kayano tersentak dan berbalik dengan wajah kaget. "Kenapa? Ke mana?"

"Ke masaku yang seharusnya." Senyum tipis Nagisa terulas. "Karena sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah hidup di masa ini."

Kayano tak menyangka akan pengakuan yang diucapkan dari mulut Nagisa. Ia memasang wajah kebingungan, namun mencoba mengelak. "Kau bercanda, Nagisa. Kita selalu bersama sampai hari ini. Lulus sekolah bersama, masuk universitas yang sama ... dan kau bilang ..."

"Aku adalah Nagisa yang masih kelas dua SMA, Kayano," ucap Nagisa pelan. "Aku ... tidak punya kenangan-kenangan yang kau sebutkan itu."

Nagisa terkejut ketika Kayano menerjangnya dan mencengkeram kedua lengannya erat. "Jadi, berarti kau ..."

Kalimat Kayano terputus dan ia memandang lekat Nagisa. Atensi Nagisa terkunci, pada mata cokelatnya, pada sorot mata tak percayanya. Nagisa tak dapat menebak lanjutan kalimat Kayano yang terputus, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dengan menunjukkan senyum. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak, Nagisa! Jangan!" Kayano berteriak parau. Ia mencengkeram lengan Nagisa makin erat. "Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi ..." Nagisa menggigit bibir, tak sanggup melanjutkan. Ia akhirnya mengganti kata. "Aku harus pergi."

"Nagisa, kenapa kau harus pergi?!" Kayano menuntut jawaban. "Jangan, Nagisa! Apa jadinya kalau kau kembali ke masa lalu?!"

Nagisa tersentak. Bagaimana ia dapat menjawabnya? Kalau Kayano tahu kenyataan sebenarnya, akan bagaimana reaksinya?

"Entahlah." Nagisa akhinya menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kepastian."

Langit jingga yang sebentar lagi menggelap menjadi latar di sekeliling mereka. Sakura di atas mereka gugur secara serentak, tertiup angin dan berputar mengelilingi mereka, menciptakan sebentuk pusaran. Eksistensi Nagisa mulai menipis. Kilau-kilau cahaya mengelilingi tubuhnya, perlahan menghapus sosoknya, menjadi pengantar Nagisa untuk kembali masanya. Nagisa terkesima, Kayano panik. Ia tahu, waktu telah habis. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berubah, tanpa bisa ia ingat sama sekali.

"A-Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Nagisa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya memandang Kayano yang memasang wajah tak rela. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk membuang muka, dan berucap dengan suara pelan serupa gumaman. "Mungkin tidak ..." ucapnya bimbang. "Mungkin ya ..."

"Nagisa!" Panggilan Kayano diikuti guncangan di tubuhnya membuat Nagisa kembali mengangkat wajah. "Kita pasti akan selalu bersama! Berjanjilah!"

Tergurat keraguan yang jelas di wajah Nagisa. "Tapi ..."

"Nagisa, kau adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga!" lanjut Kayano. "Aku tidak pernah mau kehilanganmu! Tidak akan pernah, jangan sampai! Kita akan selalu bersahabat, kita akan selalu bersama! Kumohon ..." Bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir kehabisan suara. "Berjanjilah, Nagisa!"

Nagisa terpana. Apa yang terjadi kini sungguh berkebalikkan dengan ingatan terakhir di masanya. Di masanya, Kayano mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal berteman dengan Nagisa. Namun di masa ini, di masa lima tahun mendatang di mana barangkali ia sudah tidak ada, tidak ada rasa penyesalan seperti itu yang terungkap. Akankah ketika ia tetap hidup, semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini? Apakah jika ia memang diizinkan hidup, semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan akan dimaafkan?

_Apakah dirinya menyesal untuk mati?_

Ada air mata yang ingin turun. Perasaannya begitu membuncah. Ia tak terlihat menangis, namun matanya memerah. Lekat ia pandangi Kayano, mengulas senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum menggambarkan penyesalan, senyum menggambarkan keharuan.

"Ada satu pertanyaan terakhir." Suara Nagisa pecah di dalam pusaran angin yang makin kuat. "Apakah kau tidak akan pernah menyesal berteman denganku?"

Kayano terkesima sesaat, dan ia tersenyum lembut meski sedang menahan tangis. "Tidak akan," ucapnya. "Karena, aku menyayangimu, Nagisa."

Sebuah senyum haru perlahan terulas di bibir Nagisa. Ia langsung memeluk Kayano, melingkarkan tangan di punggung dengan wajah memendam di puncak kepala. Terlihat air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Kayano mengungkap gejolak perasaan, dan ia juga mendekap Nagisa. Pelukan tiga detik berakhir dengan tubuh Nagisa yang terangkat, dipaksa mengikuti hembusan angin. Perlahan mereka saling melepaskan, dengan atensi yang tetap terpaku satu sama lain, mengungkap kata tanpa suara lewat senyum berbagai arti yang terulas.

"Nagisa." Kayano menyentuh kedua pipi Nagisa, menahan sebentar sebelum Nagisa benar-benar terbang meninggalkannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Nagisa, menutup mata dengan tetap tersenyum, mengungkap isi hati dengan perasaan yang dalam, sesuatu yang tak disangka ia ketahui.

"Jangan bunuh diri lagi, ya."

Nagisa terperanjat, namun ia tak sempat bertanya. Cahaya kelap-kelip, hembusan angin, juga sakura telah memisahkan mereka, membawanya pergi. Kayano memandang Nagisa yang perlahan ia lepaskan terbawa hingga ke angkasa, terbang dengan latar jingga dan mentari terbenam, dan pudar hingga lenyap oleh kelap-kelip yang bagaikan kunang-kunang. Senyum berusaha ia pertahankan, tangis berusaha ia pendam. Kayano sudah rela. Ia harus membiarkan Nagisa pergi, tanpa ada kepastian untuk kembali. Ia sudah rela,  _ia sudah_ _ **percaya**_.

_Semoga dirinya di lima tahun lalu juga sudah tidak mengalami penyesalan._

.

.

.

_**Three days ago.** _

Kayano pulang cukup larut dan ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Rasa lelah benar-benar menggeronggoti tubuhnya. Ia tadinya ingin tidur sebentar sebelum ketika kepalanya menoleh, ia mendapati sesuatu yang asing di atas bantalnya; sepucuk amplop teh hijau dengan motif semanggi berdaun empat.

Sambil tetap berbaring, Kayano mengambil amplop itu dan mengamatinya. Tidak ada prangko, tidak ada alamat, hanya nama dirinya di bagian depan amplop. Begitu ia membaliknya, ia tertegun, menatap tidak percaya.

_'Dari Kayano Kaede'_

Ia mendapati namanya sendiri sebagai pengirim surat yang ditujukan untuknya.

Ia langsung membuka amplop, mengambil surat yang terlipat dari sana. Ada beberapa lembar. Kayano mengubah posisi dan kini duduk di tengah kasur. Ia membuka lipatan surat, dan membaca lembaran pertama tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenal.

_Untuk Kayano Kaede di masa depan._

_Apa kabar? Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat di luar tugas sekolah. Aku penasaran bagaimana diriku di masamu. Apa aku masuk universitas yang bagus? Apa fisikku berubah? Apa dadaku lebih berisi?_

Semburat merah langsung timbul di pipi Kayano. Ia paling sensitif jika menyinggung masalah fisiknya yang satu itu. Dan harus ia akui, bahwa sekarang memang lebih berisi, namun tetap saja sekilas terlihat rata. Tak mau memikirkan, ia kembali membaca surat itu, dengan suara pelan sesuai kebiasaannya.

_Perkenalkan, aku adalah dirimu yang kelas dua SMA, lima tahun lalu, waktu masih berumur enam belas tahun. Kenapa aku menulis surat untukmu dari masa lalu? Karena ada satu penyesalan yang tidak pernah kau sadari di masamu, yaitu kematian Nagisa._

Kayano terbelalak. Pembaca narasi berganti seolah Kayano di masa lampau sedang bercerita, dan membawa ke berbagai kejadian.

_["Musim panas di tanggal 19 Agustus, tepat di malam festival, aku pergi bersama Itona. Aku meninggalkan Nagisa sendiri. Aku tidak tahan akan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Nagisa meneleponku dan menyuruhku pulang, dan aku menolak. Kami bertengkar hebat, dan ketika dia bilang aku tak pantas bersama Itona, aku sangat marah dan sedih sampai mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal berteman dengannya._

_Pada akhirnya, aku menyesal berkata seperti itu pada Nagisa. Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku mencoba menelepon, namun teleponnya tidak aktif. Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku langsung buru-buru ke rumahnya di tengah pesta kembang api. Dan begitu aku sampai di sana, tepat di dalam kamarnya, aku melihat Nagisa telah mati bunuh diri."]_

"Nagisa bunuh diri ...?" ucap Kayano lamat-lamat. "Dan mati ...?"

_["Aku benar-benar menyesal bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur. Setiap hari aku pergi ke rumah Nagisa, memandang kabinet yang berisi fotonya seorang diri. Aku menolak semua ajakan di libur musim panas itu, termasuk ajakan dari Itona sekalipun. Aku benar-benar ingin menyendiri, memikirkan penyesalan ini setiap hari._

_Sekarang sudah tiga bulan sejak saat itu, dan beberapa hari lalu, aku bertemu dengan orang asing ..."]_

_Kayano yang masih berumur enam belas tahun membuka pintu kamar Nagisa di suatu malam. Ibu Nagisa sedang kerja, dan beliau menitipkan kunci dan memperbolehkan Kayano masuk meski beliau tidak di rumah. Kamar itu sudah lama tak disentuh setelah dilakukan penyelidikan tiga bulan lalu, itu pun hanya berlangsung tiga hari. Kayano masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu tanpa menyalakan lampu. Ia diam di sana, memandang sekeliling kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, meratapi seorang diri—_

_"Tidak baik kamu terus-terusan memasuki area privasi orang lain, lho," Sosok yang mendadak tertangkap mata oleh Kayano tiba-tiba bicara, dan ia memandang balik. "Kayano-_ san _."_

_Kayano langsung melangkah mundur karena kaget. "Siapa kau?!"_

_"Aku? Hanya orang tersasar yang kebetulan mengetahui," Sosok yang berdiri sedari tadi di pojok kamar kini melangkah mendekati Kayano. "kejadian tragis yang menimpa temanmu."_

_"Bohong! Kau pasti pencuri, atau apapun itu! Kau pasti orang jahat!" Kayano meraih gagang pintu sembari berusaha keras menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Jangan mendekat! Tolong—"_

BRAK! _Pria berjas kulit itu tiba-tiba sudah di hadapan Kayano dan menahan pintu dengan satu debrakan keras. Kayano terperanjat, terlalu takut hingga tak dapat lari. Pria itu menatap tajam, lamat sekali seolah sedang mengobarkan kemarahan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba sorot mata itu hilang, dan berganti dengan senyum simpul._

 _"Tidak perlu takut, Kayano-_ san _." Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dan menjauhkan diri dari Kayano. "Aku ada di sini untuk menemuimu."_

_Kayano mengerutkan dahi. Mengumpulkan keberanian, ia bertanya pada pria jangkung yang kini melangkah ke tengah kamar. "Untuk apa kau menemuiku?"_

_"Sebelumnya, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu membalikkan badan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jas. "Panggil aku Koro-_ sensei _, dan aku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang merangkap_ time traveller _."_

 _Kayano mengulang tak percaya. "_ Time ... traveller _?"_

 _"Ya, aku datang dari masa depan dan telah menjelajahi banyak waktu. Sudah banyak hal yang kusaksikan," ucap Koro-_ sensei _. "Termasuk saat-saat Nagisa Shiota bunuh diri."_

_Kayano tersentak. "Ka-Kau melihatnya?"_

_"Ya," jawab Koro-_ sensei  _kalem. "Kau ingin tahu?"_

_"A-Apa yang kau lihat saat itu?" Kayano bertanya terbata-bata. Rasa frustrasi menyelimuti. "A-Apa kau sempat bicara dengan Nagisa? Apa yang dilakukan Nagisa sebelum dia bunuh diri? Apa dia mengatakan pesan untukku? Apa dia mencaci-makiku—"_

_"Tidak juga," potong Koro-_ sensei  _sebelum Kayano melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. "Aku tidak mengobrol banyak dengannya. Aku hanya datang untuk menjadikan dia subjek."_

_Kayano tertegun. "Subjek?"_

_"Ya, subjek." Wajah Koro-_ sensei  _tampak begitu kalem. "Untuk pembuktian ilmuku, dengan mengirimkannya ke masa depan."_

_Kayano tercengang. "Masa depan? Masa depan katamu? Bohong!"_

_"Kau tidak percaya?"_

_"Mana mungkin aku percaya!" ketus Kayano. "Itu hanya cerita fiksi! Cuma khalayan para penulis konyol! Tidak mungkin yang seperti itu ada di dunia ini!"_

_"_ Yare yare.  _Ternyata aku menemukan satu orang bodoh lagi." Koro-_ sensei  _melangkah menuju jendela dengan tenang. "Kau benar-benar orang awam yang berpikiran sempit."_

_"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau mengirimkan Nagisa ke masa depan?!" tanya Kayano sangsi. "Mana mungkin, karena Nagisa sudah ..."_

_Ada hening yang menggantung, Kayano tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata. Ia membuang muka, menyembunyikan mimik yang berubah. Koro-_ sensei  _memandang Kayano, kemudian menolehkan kepala lagi, memandang bulan purnama yang begitu jauh di mata. Awan kelabu berarak di langit malam. Ah, hujan musim gugur sudah dimulai._

 _"Nagisa Shiota sudah mati. Itu fakta yang kau tahu." Koro-_ sensei  _membuka jendela dan duduk di kusennya. "Tetapi, berkat mesin waktuku, aku menciptakan sebuah persimpangan, di mana dia tidak mati."_

_Sang gadis terperanjat. Terbata-bata ia memastikan. "Ma-Maksudmu ... Nagisa masih hidup?"_

_"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu," ujar Koro-_ sensei _. "Karena dunia persimpangan itu, bukanlah dunia yang sejati."_

 _"Ketika seseorang meninggal, otomatis masa depan yang telah disusun untuknya terputus dari kehidupannya. Dengan teknik yang sedang kukembangkan, aku menyambung kembali masa depan itu dengan kehidupannya sehingga seolah-olah dia tidak mati dan tetap menjalani hidup, serta memindahkan memorinya di dalam raga yang ada di masa depan." Koro-_ sensei  _menjelaskan teorinya. "Tapi, bagaimanapun, takdir tetap menjadi sekakmat. Kau bisa menyebut dunia yang kusebutkan tadi sebagai ilusi, karena kematian tidak dapat dilawan."_

_Sorot mata kecewa tersirat jelas di mata Kayano. Harapan yang membumbung tinggi langsung jatuh saat itu juga. "Jadi, meski kau berbuat begitu, pada akhirnya Nagisa memang sudah mati ...?"_

_"Tergantung dirinya, Kayano-_ san _," sahut sang profesor. "Jika tujuanku berhasil, maka kujamin, dia akan tetap hidup."_

_"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Masih ada kesangsian dalam suara Kayano. "Dan memangnya apa tujuanmu?"_

_Koro-_ sensei  _tersenyum, senyum tipis namun menggambarkan ketegasan. "Untuk membuat orang yang bunuh diri memikirkan ulang keputusannya," tukasnya, membuat Kayano terkesima. "Aku mengirimnya ke masa depan di mana akan terjadi kalau seandainya dia masih hidup. Aku ingin dia belajar dan berpikir ulang, dan jika ia mengerti, ia pasti akan menyesali tindakan bunuh dirinya. Demi mengurangi angka bunuh diri yang semakin ekstrem, kurasa itu yang harus kulakukan."_

_Kayano terpana. Ia masih sangsi, ia masih tidak percaya, namun terbesit kekaguman yang muncul di benak. "Kau bilang kematian tidak dapat dilawan ...?"_

_Koro-_ sensei  _berujar tegas. "Kematian karena bunuh diri bahkan tidak bisa disebut takdir, Kayano-_ san _."_

 _Kayano perlahan mengumbar senyum. Secercah harapan terbit di hati. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mulai percaya, namun memikirkan kemungkinan Nagisa tetap hidup membuat ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang. Ia berucap tulus pada Koro-_ sensei _, "Kau memiliki tujuan yang mulia."_

_Senyum sang profesor tampak elegan. "Terima kasih."_

_"Tetapi, kau tidak bisa senang dulu, Kayano-_ san _," ujar Koro-_ sensei _dengan mimik wajah serius. Ia memandang bulan yang mulai memancarkan sinar, pertanda malam makin larut. "Sudah beberapa waktu aku mengirimnya ke masa depan, tapi ia belum juga belajar apa-apa. Jika sampai batas waktunya ia tidak menyadari kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, hampir dipastikan ..." Koro-_ sensei  _kembali menoleh ke Kayano. "... tidak ada yang berubah."_

 _Kayano mengerti maksud kalimat Koro-_ sensei _. Wajahnya memucat dan ia tampak panik. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan? Aku ingin Nagisa kembali dan tetap hidup!"_

 _"Ada satu yang mungkin bisa kaulakukan." Angin semilir berhembus. Aroma musim gugur tercium harum, membangkitkan nostalgia dan kerinduan. Koro-_ sensei  _dan Kayano saling memandang, dan dengan tatapan yakin penuh karismatik, Koro-_ sensei  _mengungkap saran, "Dengan membuat dirimu di masa depan ... lebih peka."_

 _Kini angin berhembus lebih kencang hingga menerpa surai hijau Kayano. Kayano memandang mata Koro-_ sensei _, berusaha mencari ketidakseriusan di sana, namun nihil. Kayano menunduk, berpikir, berusaha memercayai sepenuhnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Nagisa. Ia harus membuat Nagisa berpikir ulang dan tetap hidup bersamanya, juga mendengarkan maafnya._

_Sepertinya Kayano tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._

_._

_["Nagisa yang ada di masamu hanyalah ilusi, diriku di masa depan. Nagisa tak pernah hidup di masamu. Orang itu bilang, jika sudah waktunya, Nagisa akan lenyap dan kenangan yang harusnya tak ada juga tak akan kau ingat lagi."]_

"Bohong, ini pasti bohong!" Kayano menolak untuk percaya. Untuk membuktikan, ia segera mengambil kardus yang ada di bawah tempat tidur, membukanya dan mengambil satu  _diary_ yang pernah ia baca, dan membalik halaman-halaman dengan kalap. "Aku selalu menulis semua kejadian dalam  _diary_. Tidak mungkin Nagisa sudah mati di masa lalu—"

_Jumat, 18 Agustus 2014_

_Besok aku janjian untuk menikmati festival musim panas bersama Itona. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Nagisa memang melarangku, tapi aku akan tetap pergi. Aku ingin menjauh sebentar dari Nagisa. Semoga dia mau mengerti._

Hanya itu yang tertulis dalam lembar  _diary_ yang kini mulai menguning. Tidak ada tulisan apapun lagi. Hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya, dan seterusnya tidak ada. Kayano kembali membolak-balik halaman dengan kalap, namun percuma, ia tak menemukan apapun lagi.

"Tidak mungkin ..." ucap Kayano lamat-lamat, memandang lembar-lembar  _diary_ yang kosong. Ia teringat, ia masih punya tiga  _diary_ lagi yang juga ia tulis semasa SMA. Ia langsung membongkar kardus, namun tidak ada buku apapun lagi di dalam sana. Ia berlari ke meja belajar, mencari  _diary_ yang sekarang ia tulis, namun buku ber- _cover_ beruang oranye dengan latar rumah cokelat yang menjadi  _diary_ -nya kini pun turut lenyap. Putus asa, Kayano duduk kembali di kasur, dan setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, ia mengambil lembaran surat yang belum selesai ia baca.

 _["Aku berhenti menulis_ diary  _sejak kematian Nagisa. Aku bahkan tak menulis kenangan manis saat festival bersama Itona. Kau tahu, rasanya menyakitkan menulis lagi apa yang kita lakukan setiap hari, karena yang kulakukan setiap hari adalah menyesali kematian Nagisa."]_

"Aku berhenti menulis  _diary_...?" gumam Kayano mencoba mengingat. Ia memandang satu-satunya buku  _diary_ yang kini ia punya. Ingatannya mengabur perlahan, berganti dengan memori lain yang tak pernah ia sadari. "Aku ... berhenti menulis  _diary_?"

Kayano akhirnya meletakkan buku  _diary_ di sampingnya dan fokus membaca surat itu. Angin semilir berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan sehelai sakura hingga jatuh di sisinya. Ia terus membaca sampai akhir, dan terperangah.

_["Aku mengirimkan surat ini dengan bantuan orang itu. Tujuanku satu, yaitu meminta bantuanmu._

_Nagisa tidak ada lagi di masaku, tapi dia ada di masamu. Tapi, dia bukanlah Nagisa yang selayaknya berumur 21 tahun, meski fisiknya demikian. Nagisa di masamu adalah Nagisa yang masih memiliki pikiran dan sifat yang sama di masaku. Aku takut, begitu ada kesempatan, ia akan bunuh diri lagi dan mati tanpa bisa diselamatkan lagi. Aku tak ingin kau—aku di masa depan—merasakan penyesalan yang sama seperti aku sekarang. Penyesalan yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu._

_Nagisa—jika dia tidak diselamatkan olehmu, dia tidak akan lagi di manapun untuk selamanya. Karena itu, kumohon, jagalah Nagisa. Jika waktunya tiba dan Nagisa kembali ke masaku, kuharap dia tetap mengingatmu dan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi—aku di masa depan._

_Salam hangat,_

_Kayano Kaede"]_

.

.

.

Awalnya Kayano berusaha tidak percaya, namun semakin memikirkannya, ia menjadi bimbang. Ia uring-uringan setiap hari, bahkan sampai memanggil Nagisa untuk menanyakan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Memorinya bersama Nagisa sejak malam festival musim panas kelas dua SMA pun semakin mengabur dan berganti, dan hati kecilnya meragukan eksistensi Nagisa. Ia mencoba mengelak, ia mencoba meyakinkan bahwa itu hanya lelucon, namun nyatanya, surat itu tidak berbohong. Ia merasakannya sendiri, hingga di saat terakhir, ia percaya.

Sejatinya Kayano merasa gagal karena tak berbuat seperti apa yang diminta. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan ulang tahun Itona, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kebahagiaan Itona di hari lahirnya, sehingga ia melupakan Nagisa. Ia tidak tahu apakah usahanya di saat-saat terakhir bisa membuahkan hasil yang diharapkan. Apakah Nagisa mengerti kata-katanya? Apakah Nagisa akan berubah optimis dan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi sehingga ia tidak mengulangi tindakan yang sama?

Memang ada kekhawatiran yang masih terselip di hati Kayano, namun ia memutuskan untuk terus percaya. Ia tersenyum memandang cakrawala. Sakura merekah dan tumbuh di bawah langit sore berwarna jingga. Satu kelopak gugur, dan mendarat di telapak tangan Kayano.

_「_ _Semoga Nagisa terus bahagia._ _」_

_Tap._

"Kaede."

Suara familier yang berikutnya terdengar adalah suara sang kekasih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kayano menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Itona yang datang menyusulnya. Padahal Kayano meminta Itona untuk tidak turun dan menemani teman-teman mereka di atap, namun sepertinya Itona tidak tahan memendam kekhawatiran lama-lama.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Senyum Kayano berubah hambar tanpa kentara. Ia memainkan rambutnya, berusaha memilih kata. Apa ia jujur saja? Siapa tahu memorinya tidak berubah. "Bertemu Nagisa."

"Bertemu Nagisa?" ulang Itona tak percaya. "Kau bercanda? Dia kan sudah ..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," sela Kayano mencoba menenangkan. Ah, cepat sekali perubahan ini terjadi. "Hanya saja, aku merasa bertemu Nagisa di sini. Dia menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, juga—"

Tiba-tiba Itona mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Kayano terkejut, wajahnya sontak bersemburat merah. Ia gelagapan mencoba bertanya. Tak biasanya Itona seperti ini. Dan Kayano baru sadar, ini pertama kalinya Itona memanggilnya "Kaede".

Itona berbisik di telinga Kayano, dengan ekspresi dan suara yang terasa sendu. "Aku pun juga merasa bertemu Nagisa, dan dia bilang ..." Jeda sesaat. "... aku harus membuatmu terus bahagia."

Kayano terperangah. Ternyata memori mengenai Nagisa di masa ini belum sepenuhnya pudar, meski sekilas hanya terasa mimpi. Terlebih, Nagisa membiarkan Kayano berbahagia dengan Itona, tanpa merusak persahabatan mereka. Kayano membalas pelukan Itona, tersenyum haru di dalam dekapan, mengucapkan sepatah kata dalam diam dan berharap sahabat sejatinya akan mendengar.

_「_ _Terima kasih, Nagisa ..._

_Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi._

_Aku, Kayano di lima tahun mendatang, akan terus menunggumu._ _」_

.

.

.

_**One night.** _

Nagisa sontak membuka mata. Ia tersadar. Dunianya kini berubah gelap dan ia mengenali itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. Ia telah kembali ke masa seharusnya, masa ia masih kelas dua SMA, tepat di malam festival musim panas. Saat ia baru menyadari, rasa nyeri dan sakit tak tertahankan tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Nagisa melirik susah payah ke arah sumber sakitnya, dan ia mendapati tangannya yang berlumuran darah akibat sayatan pisau di nadinya.

Nagisa terperanjat. Ia masih ada di tengah usaha bunuh dirinya, di mana ia telah menyayat nadi di tangannya sendiri dan kini terkelungkup di atas genangan darah. Pandangannya kabur, matanya akan menutup. Ia akan segera mati, sebagai hasil dari usaha bunuh dirinya.

" _Apakah aku akan mati?"_

Ternyata ini jawabannya.

Kalau ia mati, tidak ada lagi hari esok untuknya. Kalau ia mati, permintaan maaf ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Kalau ia mati, restu ini tak akan pernah didengar. Kalau ia mati, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis yang ia cintai ini, untuk selamanya.

" _Jangan bunuh diri lagi, ya."_

Kata-kata itu seolah menyihir Nagisa. Kata-kata untuk dirinya yang baru kembali dari masa depan, oleh seseorang dari masa depan. Seseorang yang berharap dapat menemuinya lagi, seseorang yang ingin terus bersamanya, seseorang yang tidak pernah menyesal berteman dengannya, sekalipun ia sudah banyak menyakiti hatinya.

Nagisa tidak ingin membuatnya sedih untuk sekian kali.

**Ya, Nagisa tidak boleh mati.**

Nagisa mencoba berteriak minta tolong, merangkak menuju pintu yang terkunci. Suaranya parau, tenaganya melemah, kesadarannya pun menghilang perlahan. Ia berusaha kuat, ia terus mencoba bertahan hidup, menolak nasib yang akan terjadi akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Namun, rasanya dunia menolak melihatnya berjuang. Baru separuh jalan, ia sudah tidak sanggup. Ia terkelungkup lagi di lantai, tenaganya habis, matanya menutup, kesadarannya akan lenyap, tanpa ada yang tahu atau sempat menyelamatkannya.

Sepertinya Nagisa hanya bertahan sampai di sini.

" _Apakah aku akan mati?"_

Meski menolak, rupanya nasib memang tak bisa dilawan.

.

.

_**Meanwhile ...** _

Malam festival yang meriah itu ditutup dengan pesta kembang api yang menawan. Kembang api meletus serentak di langit, menimbulkan decak kagum dan mata terpikat akan keindahannya. Kembang api terlihat makin jelas dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri—Kayano dan Itona—di taman rindang tak jauh dari gerbang menuju kuil.

Itona tidak bereaksi mencolok ketika menyaksikan pesta kembang api, namun tersirat sorot mata kekaguman dari sana. Kayano juga sama, namun ia tidak terlalu menikmati. Pikirannya melayang ke arah lain sedari tadi. Ia terus memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Nagisa, sekalipun ia sudah berusaha menepis, sehingga ia terlalu banyak melamun dan tidak bersemangat menikmati festival bersama Itona yang bagaikan kencan ini.

"Kayano." Tiba-tiba Itona memanggil, membuat Kayano sontak menoleh dan tatapan mereka bertemu. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu dari tadi?"

Kayano salah tingkah. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya meski percuma. "Eh, eh ... tidak ada, kok."

"Aku sudah menanyakan ini tiga kali, dan reaksimu jelas terlihat. Sebaiknya kau jujur saja," tegas Itona, namun terlihat ada sikap perhatian yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan sampai mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Kayano tergugu, bingung bagaimana mengurai kata. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin ada orang yang tahu, namun di hadapan Itona, tampaknya ia tak bisa menyembunyikan. Dengan nada berat, ia bercerita singkat. "Aku bertengkar dengan Nagisa."

Melihat Kayano yang hanya kembali menghela napas dan terdiam, Itona bertanya, "Kapan?"

"Tadi, waktu aku menunggumu datang."

"Kenapa?"

Kayano memandang Itona yang menunggu jawaban, kembali bingung memilih kata. Kalau ia tahu Itona-lah yang menjadi alasan mereka bertengkar, akan bagaimana reaksinya? "Ceritanya panjang," ucap Kayano akhirnya. "Yang jelas, kami bertengkar. Aku bahkan sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya. Sekarang aku kepikiran. Apakah kami bisa baikan lagi kalau begini? Aku takut Nagisa akan ..."

Sebuah ketakutan menyeruak di hati Kayano. Ia terbelalak, merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari sekarang. Ia kenal Nagisa sejak lama, harusnya ia tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Apalagi Nagisa terdengar begitu marah dan frustrasi. Siapa yang dapat menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Nagisa saat ia bersenang-senang di sini?  _Siapa yang dapat mengetahui kalau nantinya ia akan menyesal seumur hidup?_

"... Aku harus menemui Nagisa."

Itona menautkan alis, tak dapat menangkap gumaman Kayano dengan jelas. "Apa?"

"Aku ... Aku harus bicara dengan Nagisa," ucap Kayano lamat-lamat sembari perlahan menatap Itona. "Aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

Dengan panik Kayano mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya, kemudian mencari kontak Nagisa dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Nada sambung terdengar sintetis di telepon, namun tak juga kunjung berhenti dan berganti suara. Suara operator yang menyatakan telepon tak dapat tersambung pun tidak ada, berarti teleponnya masuk namun tidak diangkat. Firasat Kayano makin buruk saja. Hatinya membuncah panik. Ia segera menurunkan ponsel dan memasukkan ke tas, kemudian berkata pada Itona dengan suara tergagap, "Aku ... Aku harus menemui Nagisa. Maaf, hari ini sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa besok—"

"Tunggu." Ketika Kayano sudah berlari selangkah meninggalkan Itona, mendadak Itona menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Kayano menoleh, mendapati Itona yang bicara sungguh-sungguh. "Aku ikut."

Kayano tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengulas senyum meski kepanikan telah melandanya. Bersama-sama, mereka berlari keluar taman dan menembus kegelapan, meninggalkan festival dan pesta kembang api yang seakan tak pernah berakhir. Mereka tak peduli betapa jauhnya mereka menuju tujuan. Yang mereka harapkan adalah mereka tak terlambat, tak terlambat tiba di sana, dan tidak akan mengemban penyesalan yang tak akan pupus seumur hidup.

_Semoga takdir berbaik hati dan berubah._

.

.

Kesadaran Nagisa sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia tak sanggup bergerak, ia tak sanggup berteriak. Hanya penyesalan yang tersisa, hanya penyesalan yang dapat ia lakukan, sekalipun ia sudah pergi ke masa depan, sekalipun ia sudah memetik pelajaran berharga.

_Maaf ..._

Ia harus melepaskan tekad untuk bertahan hidup, ia harus melepaskan niat untuk melihat hari esok, ia pun harus melepaskan janji untuk bertemu dan bersama Kayano di masa depan. Hanya penyesalan yang dapat ia genggam. Semua karena dirinya. Semua karena kebodohannya.

_Tidak adakah kesempatan lagi untuknya?_

_Meski ia telah berubah pikiran?_

_Meski ia ... telah ..._

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa tersentak mendengar suara tak asing. Ia mengangkat kepala dengan susah payah, dan memandang pintu yang menjadi sumber suara. Suara itu terdengar berkali-kali, diikuti dengan gedoran di pintu. Nagisa tahu siapa yang ada di sana. Nagisa tahu Kayano ada di sana.

"Nagisa, apa kau ada di dalam?! Kumohon, buka pintunya!" seru Kayano dengan panik. Tangannya pun tak berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu. "Aku ... Aku minta maaf! Aku menyesal telah berkata seperti itu padamu!" Suaranya berubah serak, menahan tangis yang akan pecah. "Kumohon, Nagisa, buka pintunya! Kumohon, maafkan aku ...!"

"Kayano ..." Nagisa terkesima mendengarnya. Ia juga turut merasakan penyesalan yang sama. Ia pun ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, namun suaranya yang parau dan tenaganya yang habis tak mendukung untuk melakukannya. Ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin Kayano ada di sini, ia ingin Kayano tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku pun ... juga minta maaf ..." Nagisa kembali menyeret tubuhnya dengan susah payah, menuju pintu yang terus digedor. "Aku ... ingin mengungkapkan banyak penyesalan padamu ... Aku ... ingin melihat kau bahagia ... jadi ..."

Gerakan Nagisa makin lambat dan lagi-lagi ia tak mampu mencapai pintu. Seluruh tubuhnya memaksa untuk menyerah. Kepala Nagisa terkulai lagi di lantai dengan napas tinggal satu-satu. Namun Nagisa masih berusaha tetap mendongakkan kepala. Satu usaha saja. Biarkan ia melakukan satu usaha terakhir sebelum ia makin menyesali apa yang terjadi.

"Kumohon ... tolong ...!"

_BRAK!_

Pintu didobrak dengan keras, menampakkan Kayano dan Itona yang terkejut dan langsung berlari menghampiri dirinya. Kayano tampak panik dan menangis memeluk dirinya, sementara Itona menelepon ambulans dan memastikan keadaan Nagisa. Peristiwa di malam itu memanglah kenangan pahit untuk menutup hari, rasa sesal akan hari itu juga akan ada tanpa bisa disingkirkan. Namun tampaknya, takdir akan berubah. Tampaknya, masa depan masih terus ada, untuk Nagisa, demi menata hidup menuju hari yang cerah tanpa ada rasa dengki dan takut.

_["Uji coba berhasil."]_

Malam itu berakhir dan hari esok akan kembali, tanda dunia terus berputar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**One day, future.** _

Masa SMA telah terlewati dan begitu pula masa ujian. Musim semi datang kembali, namun sakura belum banyak merekah. Nagisa menghela napas dan merapakan jaket dan syal yang ia kenakan. Di hari pengumuman ini, ia sudah memasuki halaman universitas yang ia idamkan, untuk mengetahui apakah ia berhasil diterima atau tidak.

Nagisa menyeruak kerumunan dan berjinjit-jinjit di depan papan mading untuk menemukan nomor ujiannya. Lamat-lamat ia memerhatikan nomor yang tertera. 529, nomor ujiannya, ada di sana. Nagisa tersenyum gembira. Perasaannya mengharu-biru karena ia dinyatakan diterima di universitas idamannya.

Nagisa mundur dan berpindah ke belakang kerumunan untuk memberikan ruang pada yang lain. Ia memandang para calon mahasiswa yang terus berkerumun dan datang silih berganti untuk melihat pengumuman hasil seleksi. Di antara mereka, ada dua orang yang sangat Nagisa kenal. Nagisa baru menyadari kehadiran mereka, dan memandang mereka dari jauh di belakang.

Kayano dan Itona masih terpaku pada papan untuk memastikan nomor ujiannya. Sesaat kemudian, terlihat Kayano menunjuk-nunjuk papan dengan gembira, tanda ia menemukan nomornya. Itona pun juga menemukan nomor ujiannya, dan ia tersenyum sumigrah. Kayano tak henti-hentinya gembira sembari terus memandang papan pengumuman. Itona hanya diam dan ia mengalihkan pandangan, menggumamkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Kayano terpaku. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba, Kayano menerjang dan memeluk Itona dengan gembira. Kayano tampak bahagia, Itona pun tampak bahagia. Nagisa yakin, hubungan mereka akan terus terjalin erat tanpa lekang oleh waktu, karena mereka saling mencintai.

Nagisa tersenyum menyaksikannya. Hatinya terasa ringan. Pelajaran ia petik dari pengalaman berharga yang ia alami terus tersimpan di batin dan tak akan ia lupa. Ia telah belajar mengikhlaskan, mengikhlaskan gadis yang sangat ia cintai bahagia dengan lelaki lain, sambil terus di sisinya, sebagai sahabat sejati.

Awan mendung bergeser dan sinar mentari hangat menyinari bumi. Musim semi akan benar-benar tiba dan sakura akan benar-benar merekah, tanda kehidupan yang baru akan dimulai.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_fin_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Kanjou hitostsu keseru no nara_ **

**_"Suki" o keseba tanoshi ni neru kana_ **

**_—Calc.—_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note (again): Akhirnya selesai juga dengan total kata 16k+. Nagisa terlalu larut dalam peerasaannya yang kompleks sampai memakan kata segitu. Terima kasih telah membaca dan semoga suka.
> 
> Salam,  
> aia masanina


End file.
